


Cinderella

by Vince_Vallery



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Fanfiction, Hurt Kurt, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sexual Undertones, Songfic, Spanking, dark!Shue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_Vallery/pseuds/Vince_Vallery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a piece that demanded to be written at three A.M. </p>
<p>Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that demanded to be written at three A.M. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

Rachel was finishing up yet another heart felt solo slash love song to Finn. Though her voice never failed at being lovely after a year of her beautifully wrought sob songs Kurt just wanted to scream, mostly at Mr. Shue for always accommodating her. 

“That was great Rachel.” Mr. Shue praised then looked over to the clock above the door, “and we’ve run out of time. But excellent work you guys on the fairytale assignment.” he finished packing up sheet music and ushering his ‘favorites’ Rachel and Finn out chatting about Berry’s rendition of ‘Someday my Prince will Come’ and their ‘Beauty and the Beast’ duet which in Kurt’s slightly resentful opinion was merely a karaoke version of the Celine Dion, Peabo Bryson cover. 

As the other members of New Directions filtered out of the room Kurt was left with the bitter taste of having been shunned again. Everyone else teamed up as soon as Mr. Shue gave the assignment, Puck, Mike, and Artie did a mash-up of ‘Oo-de-lally’ and ‘Phony King of England.’ while Santana and Brittany preformed the Little Mermaid’s ‘Poor Unfortunate Souls.’ and Sam and Quinn went for ‘A Whole New World.’

The best performance of the week, in the male soprano’s opinion was Mercedes and Tina’s soulful a-capella take on ‘When you Believe.’ but he could have been a little bias as they are his best friends. 

Even with all the fun and astounding performances it was painful to be over looked in the end, again, so Rachel could sing another song, especially since Kurt had prepared a song he really wanted to sing. 

He had started working on Mr. Shue when it became clear he was not going to be allowed a partner. His song was short, and abridged piece, and would take up less then five minutes. He’d have it rehearsed well before hand. Hell Kurt was willing to play the piano himself and opt out of full musical backing. Mr. Shue eventually promised after a third round of after class pleading, following Santana and Brittany’s day, that if they had time on Friday it was his. 

As the week progressed Mercedes and Tina, bless them, offered to let Kurt in their group but he didn’t want to mess up the dynamic of their voices, and he wasn’t very keen on doing a ‘religious song’. So he thanked them kindly and waited for his turn.

By Friday he eagerly give the sheet music over to Mr. Shue. “Kurt? This is another girl’s song?” Will questioned skeptically, “it’s well within my range.” Kurt assured his teacher, “and the assignment was fairytale. And no one’s touched Rodger and Hammerstein’s Cinderella. Surprisingly.” he went on getting more excited, even with the dry sarcasm of his ‘surprisingly’. But as soon as Quinn and Sam finished their song Rachel had her hand up, “Mr. Shue! I feel we’ve missed the most important Fairytale of all.” not dampened but Miss Berry’s outburst Kurt continued expecting their teacher to call him up as promised.

Then the solo hog announced, “I would like to take this time to rectify that by doing Barbara’s version of ‘Someday My Prince Will Come’ from the first fairytale Snow White.” and Kurt instantly regretted not taking up Mercedes and Tina’s offer.

So, alone in the empty choir room Kurt sat stiffly. Mr. Shuester had tossed Kurt’s sheet music in the trash bin. The ‘best teacher ever’ hadn’t even bothered to paged threw it. “I’m as mild and as meek as a mouse, when I hear a command I obey. But I know one spot in this class where no one can stand in my way.” he began to sing as he descended the risers. Sitting at the piano, as Brad had taken off with the band to rehearse for their up coming concert, Kurt rested his hands on the white keys. But as he started the song in earnest, “Kurt?” he heard Mr. Shuester’s irritated voice call at him. 

“What are you still doing here?” the choir director asked getting more aggravated. “I was practicing, just incase you had time for me on the next assignment.” Kurt stated, reverting to his sarcastic tone. “Well I need the room.” Mr. Shuester returned heatedly.

“Fine.” Kurt snapped, “is it alright if I use the auditorium or do you ‘need’ that too.” he spat whipping around then off of the piano bench and crossing to his bag in the back of the room. 

As the lithe boy descended the risers again Will met him blocking off his exit. “The reason you didn’t get to participate this week is because you have an attitude problem Kurt.” Will scolded darkly. “It’s no secret, Mr. Shuester, that you don’t like me.” Kurt returned evenly, “I just hoped you’d had been more professional then this.” 

A morose smile crossed Mr. Shuester’s face as he took Kurt by the arm and lead him back to the piano bench, “I thought we had gotten past the need for this with the Britney Spears fiasco.” he chid. Once he had his bearings back Kurt whacked his messenger bag into the teacher’s arm as hard as he could screeching, “let go of mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee.” 

Will effectively separated Kurt’s bag from him after that first assault and dragged the struggling student over his knee in one deft motion. “I guess we’ll have to address fighting here too.” Will sighed, though not unhappily, as he pinned Kurt’s waist between his arm and side. 

Attempting to undo the button on Kurt pants one handedly, and blind since Kurt was in place across his lap, Mr. Shue ended up laying a quick five slaps to his student’s rear just to get him to settle down. “Stop struggling Kurt! You know you deserve what’s coming.” he yelled stilling his vict-student. 

Finally able to Will pulled Kurt’s pants and underwear down past his thighs and gave the fleshier part of his ass good resounding smack. The gasp that echoed was exactly what Mr. Shuester wanted to hear. Resting his hand over the spot he’d just struck Will began kneading cruelly, “I think you like this position.” he stated a smirk in his voice. 

“I’m inclined to think you like abusing your position.” Kurt replied venomously. “See there’s that attitude again Kurt.” Mr. Shue reprimanded landing two hard swats next to each other. Having announced that Will Shuester processed to spank as hard as he could. After between ten and twenty hard smacks covering Kurt’s bottom Will stopped but only to root around in Kurt’s bag. 

Finding what he knew would be inside Mr. Shue pulled the plastic hair brush he’d seen Kurt use to style many of the glee girls’ hair before rehearsal. Tapping the cool smooth back against his student’s red rear he leered at the muffled whine. “Not so smart now,” Mr. Shue sneered lifting the brush away from Kurt’s butt, “Are you Kurt!” he punctuated each word with a full armed wack. And each wack was echoed by a strangled wail from the male soprano. 

Pleased by the distress Kurt was finally showing Will slammed the brush into that dark red backside another dozen times. Then with a sudden disinterest the teacher dropped the brush and pushed Kurt off of his lap. The slight young man landed without ceremony on the choir floor weeping inaudibly. “Fix yourself up unless you want Rachel to see you like this.” Mr. Shue ordered coldly.

Without words Kurt fixed his clothes and snatched his brush from it’s resting place. Thankful he’d been wearing a cardigan that day Kurt wiped the silent tears from his face just before Miss Berry came bouncing into the room. She gave a passing glace and chipper hello to him as he re-packed his bag then got to work on her solo for the next competition. 

It wasn’t until after the flamboyant boy left that Rachel inquired, “what’s wrong with Kurt?” to which Mr. Shue offered, “we were addressing some reliance issues.” and left it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Paging threw CDs at the Barnes and Nobles in the Westerville mall, listening to a selection from the musical he had hoped to sing from in Glee the day before, Kurt didn’t realize until to late that Blaine Anderson was rummaging the music section as well. 

The shorter boy crept up to his oblivious victim resting expressive hands on narrow waist. “Hello beautiful.” he moaned pulling one of the headphone away just enough. The screech the other boy produced was both priceless and worrisome. Pulling the headphones down off his ears Kurt turned breathing heavily, “sorry, lost in my own world.” he apologized. 

“Cinderella?” Blaine asked looking at the screen, “finding your voice I see.” the Warbler joked picking up said CD and eyeing the track list. Hanging the store headphones on their stand Kurt smiled, “I can sympathize.” he agreed with a half laugh. 

“That guy still giving you trouble?” Blaine turned concerned to which Kurt waved off fanatically, “no, no more then before we meet.” he soothed . It was, after all, the truth. Karofsky was busy with other things for the time being to do more then the daily locker slam and an occasional walk-by insulting. Nothing Kurt couldn’t handle after all this time.

“Alright,” Blaine conceded, “nothing else I should know about?” he asked eyeing the other boy suspiciously. As much as Kurt wanted to tell his new friend about the heartbreaking turn his role in New Directions had taken he stopped at a sigh and admitting, “I didn’t have a partner for our assignment this week so..I didn’t get to participate.” and hoping that was enough.

“What was the assignment?” the shorter boy perked up visually causing Kurt to laugh openly, “fairytales.” he breathed once able and Blaine looked at the case in his hand in a new light. Falling on a plan to make the lovely faced McKinley high student feel included Blaine held up the package with a wide smile, “which song were you going to sing” he asked hopefully. “Blaine it doesn’t matter,” Kurt tried but broke when Blaine resorted to puppy eyes, “an abridged version of The Sweetest Sounds.” he answered with a defeated but happy groan. 

“Well, lets do it then.” was Blaine’s chipper solution. Taking Kurt’s hand much like he had when they first met Blaine directed the taller boy to the checkout counter, purchased the soundtrack, then lead him out of the store. “I know the guys at the music store pretty well, and they hardly get customers, so I’m fairly sure they’ll let us perform there.” Blaine assured Kurt as they headed across the mall, which was not very big. 

True to Blaine’s word a handful of associates at the music store where happy to provide instrumentals to the impromptu show. After getting set up and figuring out cues the duo began with Kurt’s demure soprano full of the pain and uncertainty he had been quietly holding at bay.

“The sweetest sounds I’ll ever hear are still inside my head. The kindest words I’ll ever know are waiting to be said..” as Kurt sang his heart breaking verse Blaine watched, and ached for the sorrow he heard in that surprisingly high but strong voice. “The most enticing sight of all is yet for me to see. And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me... ” at those words, with out meaning to, Kurt turned his beautiful glasz eye to Blaine, “ is waiting somewhere...somewhere for me.”

 

The lead soloist of the Warblers was so wrapped up in the emotion of Kurt’s eyes, and voice, and body language that he almost missed his entrance. And he was far from the only person at the mall drawn by the soprano’s song. A crowd started to form before the end of the first line. Among the gathering of strangers and faces familiar to Blaine stood a stunned Rachel Berry and confused Finn Hudson. 

By the end of the duet Blaine found his arm wrapped around Kurt’s waist, hazel eyes staring into glasz eyes. A few breathes passed before the Warbler smiled, “better?” he asked cheerfully. “Much.” Kurt returned shyly but genuinely happy.

Then both boys, deaf to the world around them, heard the applauds. Flushed red and completely uncomfortable Kurt turned to escape but came up short as Blaine had hold of his hand. Leading Kurt into a theatrical bow then out of the store threw the appreciative audience Blaine pulled the thinner body close and whispered, “you are indescribably amazing.” just loud enough for Rachel to hear as they passed her unseen.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came quietly. After the extremely gratifying performance Blaine had made possible Kurt was ready for another eternity of being ignored musically. As it was he had been organizing his locker when Mary Jane’s clicking down the hall heralded Miss Rachel Berry. Ignoring her hurry, as it was often she stomped past him on to see Finn, Kurt finished hanging a picture Blaine had sent him from the ‘Music Store Show’ taken by another Dalton student in the mist of them dancing together. 

Kurt was startled closing his locker to find her there, right beside him. Before he could take an adequate enough breath to ask her what she wanted the sting of her slap across his face had Kurt stunned. “How could you betray New Directions like that!” she demanded, “Fraternizing with the opposition!” the drama queen lectured face twisted in rage, “I’ve sent an email to Mr. Shuester about it!” her voice pinched as she escalated, “that display won’t go unpunished.” Rachel finished crossing her arms over her minimal bust. 

 

Taking in the superior way Miss Berry was trying to stare him down Kurt eased into his own bitch face. “Are you angry because I was consorting with the enemy, or because I’m competition.” he snapped sharply. The sputtering and face Rachel made just before storming off was almost worth what was about to come...almost.

By the time show choir rolled around Kurt had all but forgotten the Berry confrontation and was not expecting Mr. Shuester to literally grab him inside the door of the choir room. It was a painfully harsh grip Will had on Kurt’s upper arm as the teacher hissed in his ear, “your defiance ends now.” 

Attempting to rip his arm from the teacher’s clutching hand Kurt shouted, “What defiance Mr. Shuester? Why are you making such a big deal out of this!” the usual pre class chatter and gossip halted then and several sets of eyes landed on Will and Kurt struggling in the doorway. “I want to see you after class.” Mr Shue instructed releasing the grip he had on his unique student. “Take your seat.” he ordered cuttingly with an obvious shove before making his way to the white board to start the week’s lesson.

Finding his seat at the back of the room Kurt rubbed his sore arm uselessly. Mercedes shot her friend a sympathetic smile before taking and squeezing his hand silently providing much needed comfort. Finn kept turning to look at his step-brother over Rachel’s head, still confused. 

Rachel had told him Saturday while they’d watched Kurt and that Warbler sing together that he was betraying the team and Mr. Shuester. When Finn pointed out that his little brother was just looking for a friend and how Rachel had done so much worse bringing Jesse Saint James into New Directions she countered by reminded him about how belligerent Kurt had been since the start of the year. And it succeeded in further confusing Finn.

So he sat in class as Mr. Shue talked about mistakes, and Rachel nodded smugly, stealing looks at Kurt. Kurt who was texting, probably to that Blaine kid, and ignoring their teacher. Of course Finn wasn’t paying attention either but that was because he was trying to figure out what had been going on with his step-brother. 

“So we are going to be exploring Country music this week.” Mr. Shue announced with his customary grin, “a genera full of songs about mistakes, ruining your life, and ultimate redemption.” 

“Also loaded with songs about spouse and child abuse.” Kurt chimed drily not looking up from his phone, “plus, Mr. Shue, didn’t you already try to do this lesson.” Kurt continued, sliding his phone into his bag, “I do believe it included Puck and Finn reminding us that before he was an actor Mark Walburg was among the line of the mid 90's sad white rappers.” 

As Kurt detailed Mr. Shue’s teaching redundancy the choir director’s face grew grim. Making his way threw the chairs on the risers slowly he snorted, “You can’t regret a mistake unless you admit that you’ve made one.” leaning heavily over Kurt Will added, “and since you’ve decided to bring your attitude today, Kurt!” voice edged with rage, “you can wait in my office for the remainder of class.”

Taking a shuttering breath Kurt stood meeting Mr. Shuester’s furious gaze then strode to the little office just off of the choir room. Once he was inside with the door closed Mr. Shue addressed the rest of the group again, “sorry. Where were we?” he asked making his way back to the front, “right, country. I want you all to take the rest of the period, go to the library and find a good Country song.”

While the other students filed out of the choir room uneasily Finn stopped by his mentor. “Is Kurt?...Is Kurt going to be banned from the assignment again this week?” he asked fidgeting with the straps of his book bag. Turning away from the white board he’d been cleaning Will smiled reassuringly at the quarterback, “don’t worry about it Finn. Just focus on bringing another killer song this week.” 

Though it should have eased him Mr. Shue’s words only proved to further confuse Finn. Still he let it be sure that the teacher wasn’t picking on Kurt, after all he was being ‘mouthy’ and Burt had always said Kurt could be a brat sometimes.

Sitting in the dark office, afraid to turn on the light and aggravate his teacher more, Kurt stayed as still and quiet as possible. They had been doing this dance since the Briteny Spears argument but the male soprano still couldn’t predict the steps.

Kurt’s first real offence ended with Principal Figgins dismissing the situation and Mr. Shuester dragging his disobedient student back to his office. Slamming the door behind them Shuester bore down on the slim boy using his hold on Kurt’s arm to make him wilt before throwing him at the crappy metal desk. 

He was brutal, as he had been after the fairytale assignment, holding Kurt with a bruising grip on his hip. Pinning him to the fake wood desk top by digging his elbow into the small of Kurt’s back. Mr. Shue ripped the leggens that Kurt was wearing that day clean off his ass, luckily his ‘kilt’ ended up under Mr. Shuester’s elbow. After a preliminary round with his hand the choir director found a ruler that he used ruthlessly until it broke across Kurt’s bare and aching thighs.

It wasn’t as though Kurt had never been spanked before that day, he had actually been over quiet a few knees in his time. His dad believed spanking was a useful form of punishment. On one occasion he had smarted off to Rachel in front of Finn which resulted in a quick session over his step-brother’s knee. Hell, even Puck gave him a spanking after he found Kurt in a screaming match with Karofsky and Azimio sighting it as active imperilment. 

What Mr. Shuester had done though, what he continued to do. It was not from a place of loving discipline. He was inflicting as much pain as he could to satisfy his own intentions. 

Flinching as the office door opened Kurt was instantly made aware of the fact that he was not following Mr. Shuester’s unclear rules. Being pulled up by his teacher’s hand on his neck, nothing a scarf won’t conceal, and ground back into the cement block wall behind him turned that flinch into a wince accompanied by a whimper.

“You knew there was punishment coming but you just had to push.” Will snorted poisonously in an alabaster ear, “what do you suppose I do with a stuck-up-little-brat who can’t remember his place?”

Kurt figure from the two previous encounters that he wasn’t meant to answer that so he kept his mouth shut by bitting on his lower lip. “I don’t think that spanking I gave you Friday was enough.” Will started voice husky with power. Changing his grip quick as a viper bite Mr. Shuester latched onto Kurt’s surely bruised arm towing him over to the cheap plastic chair in front of his crappy metal desk. 

Undoing Kurt studded belt and pulling it free Will jack knifed the student against his hip pinning him there with his strong arm wrapped around Kurt’s hips. Laying the belt over the chair Mr. Shue work Kurt’s pants off and down to his knees, where his boot prevented them going further. 

With his student bare and in position again Will admired the light bruising his efforts with the plastic brush left. Tracing over the curve of Kurt ass with his finger tips Mr. Shuester breathed hoarsely, and Kurt could tell he was aroused. He couldn’t help the disgusted groan that escaped at that realization. At that groan Will smacked hard Kurt’s still tender butt. 

“This is how it works in my choir.” Mr. Shuester informed starting up a rhythm of full armed swats aimed solely at the fleshy part of Kurt’s rear, “Bratty, mouthy, boys that refuse to learn their lessons get denied solos.” he told. Stopping his assault Mr. Shue patted Kurt’s abuse ass, “but if you show me how obedient you can be.” Mr. Shuester offered running his hand over the battered behind roughly, “I’ll think about letting you have a try this week. Can you do that Kurt?”

Kurt knew the solo was an empty promise, but he also figured Mr. Shuester would keep beating him until he complied. With that knowledge Kurt relented, “yes Mr. Shuester.”

Allowing Kurt to stand Will pointed to the chair on his right, Kurt’s belt sparkling in the dim light hanging over the back. “You’re going to hand me your belt then lean over that chair for the rest of your punishment.” Mr. Shue instructed. 

Shaking hands collected the decorative accessory and placed it in Mr. Shuester’s waiting hand. Allowing a shuttering breath to pass his lips Kurt lowered himself over the back of the chair curling long fingers around the plastic seat. Red and bruised ass presented, raised high, for Mr. Shuester’s enjoyment. Doubling the belt over Will circled his victim taking in the sight. He could easily make ‘sweet porcelain’ bleed with just a few strikes and that turned Will Shuester on like nothing had in months. 

With a self-satisfied smirk Will brought the studded belt down across a bruise that had mostly healed. That smirk soured when his assault only produced a gasp from Kurt. Aiming at the same spot Will struck again, harder, happily receiving a muffled, shaky, curse. Lining up for a third strike Mr. Shue came up short at the familiar voice shouting, “Shuester!!” angrily in the choir room. Dropping the belt Will looked over his victim, “we’ll finish this after school.” he promised before slinking out of the darkened office. 

Tears dripped down Kurt’s upturned nose freely when he hear the door close. They splattered the plastic seat he was cutting his fingers on. But Kurt couldn’t remain there, he couldn’t let himself become undone in that horrible place. With a controlling breath the slight boy stood up. Grimacing he fixed his clothes but left the belt snaked on the floor behind him. There was no force in Lima that could make him wear that accessory ever again.

Sliding out of Mr. Shuester’s office Kurt briefly saw Coach Sylvester and the choir director arguing by the piano as he hurried out of the class. The unique student missed Sue’s hard eyes following his departure.


	4. Chapter 4

The decision to skip his last class, and avoid Mr. Shue’s continuing wrath, didn’t go over so well with his step-brother when Finn hunted Kurt down a few hours later at a flee market two towns over.

“Do you know how worried we where!” Finn started following Kurt back to the navigator. “We being who Finn, my dad knew where I was the whole time. Anyone else’s concern is inconsequential.” Kurt bitched back not bothering to look at the monster jock stalking after him. That was an unwise choice as Kurt came up short reaching for his door because that freakishly tall quarterback had caught hold of his very sore arm. 

A harsh laugh masked the pain-filled hiss as Kurt turned to face his step-brother. “You just vanished after glee.” Finn explained worry touching his voice and eyes, “I thought you were mad because Mr. Shue banned you from singing again this week but he said he hadn’t...so.. Why’d you disappear?” 

Signing Kurt regarded Finn’s concern with a softened stance, “it’s very sweet of you to fret Finn but I’m fine.” he lied, “I just promised Carol that I would get some things for the new house so I had to skip practice today.” he offered holding up the paper bag full of kitchen decor, “The flee market would have been closed if I waited for after school to come out here.” 

Finn seemed satisfied with that answer, since he smiled and nodded, but before Kurt could enter his car the big lug had his wrist, “give me your keys,” he ordered, “I’ll drive you home.” Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, “and leave your car here?” he tried, not able to keep the satire from his voice. Turning, causing Kurt to look as well, Finn pointed over to Puck leaning against his car. “Of course Puck’s here too.” Kurt moaned fishing the navigator’s keys from his pocket. 

It seemed to Kurt that when his dad married Carol Hudson he inherited, not one but, two abhorrently protective brothers. Puck, across the parking lot, simply smiled and waved at Kurt enthusiastically while Finn adjusted the driver’s seat in the nav to accommodate his height. Circling around to the passenger side Kurt shoved his purchases into the back then slid gingerly in next to Finn. 

“I don’t suppose you talked to my dad before coming out here?” Kurt asked hesitantly. “No, but my mom said something about shopping here with you before.” Finn answered candidly. The next twenty minutes went by filled with Kurt changing the radio half a billion times, in the middle of songs Finn was getting into, and acrimonious sighs and looks out the window at the passing country side. 

“If you can’t find a station to listen to we can drive without the radio.” Finn asserted flipping the music off. Dangerously wide eyes aimed at Finn Hudson from the passenger side before Kurt turned the radio back on, “you can demand to drive Hudson, but you will not deny me my radio.” the soprano argued. Shutting the music off again with an exaggerated effort Finn huffed, “what is wrong with you?” 

“Absolutely nothing!” Kurt returned getting prepared for a rant but was cut off when Frankenteen slammed his hands against the steering wheel, “why do you always have to lie!” and for a heart stopping moment the smaller boy froze. Speechless to the accusation and terrified Finn knew his shameful secret Kurt reached for the radio dial. 

He knew, somewhere, his hand was going to get swatted away by the frustrated jock driving his precious car but something broke. When Finn swatted his hand Kurt tensed. Glaring at the dashboard he screamed, “pull over right now Finn Hudson.” 

“Not a chance.” was his answer delivered with an uncomfortable laugh, “Pull over or I swear to Grilled Cheesus I will scream the whole way back to Lima.” Kurt threatened. Before that point Finn was pretty sure he could control the situation, he had witnessed enough of Burt handling Kurt to know where things were meant to go, but this came out of left field. Kurt’s reaction was way more intense then he was ready to fight.

Shoving his phone at the already screaming boy Finn cracked, “call Puck and tell him we’re stopping at the park just inside Kenton.” when Kurt shut-up and dialed Finn let go an exasperated breath. Handing the phone back while refusing to look at Finn Kurt mumbled something like a thank you but Finn wasn’t sure since he’d been deafened by Kurt’s protest.

The sleek clean Navigator pulled into a parking spot moments later followed closely by Finn’s car. Pocketing the keys Finn exited the eery and tense vehicle meeting Puck around the back. 

“He just flipped out.” Finn started, “ he was being obnoxious with the radio so I told him no more and turned it off. Totally what Burt would do, right?” he accounted to which Puck nodded agreeing, impressed Finn used the word obnoxious right. “And he went off. Like screaming. Loud. I might need to see a doctor, I think I’m deaf now.” he attempted popping his ears. 

“Let me escort the Princess,” Puck volunteered wearing his usual shit-eating-grin. A look passed Finn’s face that read a mix of confusion and worry, “I don’t know Puck.. Kurt’s been weird- a snort from his best friend amended Finn’s train of thought- well weirder then usual.” running a huge hand threw his messy hair Finn heaved a sigh, “Since school started he doesn’t talk to me or my mom at home and he just sort of hangs off Burt when they’re having ‘father/son’ time.” 

Patting Finn’s shoulder Puck reasoned, “take a break from it, go to Rachel’s or the arcade. De-stress. I’ll make sure Kurt gets home safe.” the uncertain look Finn shot him told Noah he had to lay everything out for his friend, “if you get back in there all overbearing Kurt’ll just get more emotional and then one of you will do something you’ll both regret.” he tried, hoping the logic was sound and simple enough for Finn to grasp.

One, then two, heavy exhales and Finn relented. “Ok, but, if he has a meltdown, I don’t know?.. you can handle it.” Finn stumbled awkwardly handing over keys linked to a charm in the shape of a burgundy bowtie, “I can handle it.” Puck reassured patting Finn’s back again. Once big brother was driving off Puck made his way to the window on the passenger side of Kurt’s car.

Kurt had spent the whole conversation staring intensely at the lock on his glove box. Overwhelmed by fear. When Noah tapped on his window the earsplitting screech and foot he jumped was to far out of proportion to claim he was simply startled. 

Opening the door Puck waited for the younger looking boy to stop hyperventilating then extended his hand. “Alright Hummel. I sent Finn off to unbend. Figure you could use some of the same.” Glasz eyes peered at Noah from the periphery before Kurt’s soft voice asked, “how.” 

Guiding the thinner body out of his seat Puck lead the way to a set of swings. Sinking onto the dangling rubber he pulled Kurt between his knees hugging his cinched waist, “thought about what song you’re going to sing in glee this week?” he asked swaying just a bit. “Country music’s not really in my wheelhouse.” Kurt confessed happy to be talking about something superficial. “Behave and I’ll let you have my Ipod for the night.” Noah promised resting his chin on Kurt’s stomach, aiming brown eyes up.

Settling down on Puck’s knee Kurt sighed, hiding yet another noise induced by pain, “doesn’t your music selection consist mostly of Jewish musicians?” he asked resting a suddenly tired head on Puckerman’s broad chest. “I have an embarrassingly large amount of country songs too.” Noah confessed swinging a bit now that Kurt was on his lap.

A “hmm.” was the only reaction Puck confession garnered so he went on, “Finn said you where pissed about not getting to do last weeks assignment.”

“Not so much.” Kurt replied thoughtfully before jumping off Noah’s lap and declaring, “since we’re here I’m going to climb on the jungle gym.” 

It was a precious part of the snob Puck got to see for the first time the day of Burt and Carol’s wedding when they got lost on the way to the church. Having to stop at a gas station to asked for directions Burt let Kurt dragged Puck, Tina, and Mercedes to the play on the play ground across the street where he allowed them to swing and climb for a while.

Watching the seventeen year old climb the spacenet structure, in clothes more expensive then some people’s rent, Puck reminded himself to bring Kurt to more playgrounds. Eventually Noah joined his porcelain friend at the top of the rope like device before they decided it was time to head home. “Good day?” Puck asked as they tracked back to the lonely Navigator. “Thank you Puck, for sending Finn away.” Kurt returned with a big smile. 

“Figured he wouldn’t let you play,” Puck reasoned tossing his Ipod at Kurt then re-readjusting the driver’s seat. Once Kurt was buckled in Noah started back to Lima.


	5. Chapter 5

“You wanted to see me Coach Sylvester?” Kurt asked hesitantly from the doorway.

“That’s principal.” the narcissist declared indicating the still garish room she now called her office, “and yes Porcelain, I do. Come have a seat.” Sue answered pointing at the chair in front of ‘her’ desk.

Shaking his head Kurt approached but stopped short of sitting, his backside still ached from the beating he’d received the previous day. “If this is because of Karofsky- Kurt started but was cut off by Sue raising her hand imperiously. “We follow Siam rules in this office Anna so.” and another expressive gesture pointed straight back to the chair.

With a half laugh Kurt sat and after a silent minute he met Sue Sylvester’s appraising stare. Easing into the customary glare he adopted when ever he had to deal with her unique brand of crazy Kurt started again, “the Karofsky situation has plateaued.” he explained fingering his scarf idly. When Sylvester continued to just stare Kurt sighed, “but that’s not why I’m here is it?” he asked the calculating woman. 

“No Porcelain, your portly stalker is not my concern today.” she conceded templing her fingers in front of her mouth like a cartoon villain, “But you will come straight to me if he escalates.” Principal Sylvester instructed. “This business involves one Will Shuester.” 

Nodding Kurt defaulted to the standard speech regarding Mr. Shue, “he is the most compassionate teacher at McKinley.” he started but was brought up short by a halting hand held quietly in protest. “Hummel. I’ve seen the predatory way Shuester eyes you.” she said pointedly. Leaning forward slightly, a look that resembled sympathy residing in those cold blue eyes, “and I’ve seen the way you finch around him.” and her voice broke. Was Sue Sylvester showing genuine emotion?!

Pulling his gaze away from her intense stare Kurt took a shuttering breath, “he has his favorites.” he admitted, “I’m not among them.” he went on trying hard to keep his voice sharp, “but I have been known to incite aggravation with my cattiness.” and followed that with a laugh that he’d hoped wouldn’t of sounded so bitter.

Nodding silently Sue pushed a pamphlet across the desk top toward her favorite glee clubber. “It’s for that school you’re Disney Prince attends.” she clarified solemnly, “it would cut the number of people in this building that I tolerate down significantly if you go, but Porcelain you need to be safe. That’s just not happening here.”

Taking the paper Kurt looked it over, Blaine and the Warblers gave him the same pamphlet when they caught him spying on them, and placed it in his bag. “Thank you coa-principal Sylvester.” he said quietly as he made to stand. The tall blond leaned over her desk to close her hand over his and glasz eyes meet concerned blue eyes, “I mean it Kurt.” and he wondered briefly if she’d ever called him by his first name, “you, Becky, and sometimes Q, are the only students I can stomach seeing daily and it would kill me if any of you got hurt because I didn’t try to help.”

All Kurt could do was nod silently to that. Once his was sure he wasn’t going to burst into tears he hazard a joke, “please don’t tell me you’ve connected with me because you’ve got a gay brother locked away somewhere.” he tried weakly and her slight smile, hidden under the Sue Sylvester scowl was enough. “Thank you again.” he offered then left.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kurt made his way down the hall Finn fell into step beside him, “get in trouble?” he asked causally. “I’m appalled you would assume that.” Kurt replied avoiding eye contact with his brother, “you’ll need to repeat what you just said in big brother dummy talk Kurt,” Finn started catching the strap of Kurt’s messenger bag to slow the smaller boy’s pace, “because I’m pretty sure I just saw you coming out of the principal’s office. And doesn’t appalled mean mad?”

 

“It’s closer to being offended then mad.” Kurt recognized stopping entirely to turn and meet the Quarterback face to face, “Principal Sylvester simply wanted an update on the Karofsky situation.” he tried smiling reassuringly if a little forced. “Not any sort of trouble.”

 

Breathing in relief Finn nodded, “Good.” he smiled that awkward Hudson smile he inherited from his mom, “I thought she was going to, I don’t know, give you detention or something for skipping classes yesterday.” That assessment received a clipped laugh from Kurt as he started to the nearest bathroom. “It is very sweet that you take this ‘big brother’ thing so seriously Finn.” Kurt tried once more, “but I really am fine.” then slid around the door into the restrooms.

 

Finn stared at the closed door a moment more then started to his next class. But after taking one step he stopped, a paper on the floor right outside the bathroom caught his eye. Leaning down he recognized the blazers the group of boys on the pamphlet where wearing as the one Kurt’s friend Blaine had. Picking up the leaflet Finn saw his brother’s name written on it in clear, Emma like, hand writing.

 

Bursting into the restroom, pamphlet held high, Finn demanded, “what’s this?” but dropped the brochure at what he witnessed. Kurt! leaning over a sink in the empty white tiled room staring intensely into the mirror above. The scarf he had meticulously styled to cover his slender neck lay limp around his shoulders revealing deep purple bruises splayed across his throat.

 

Finn didn’t move for almost a full three minutes which gave Kurt time to re-wrap his scarf and pin it in place. Fidgeting with the brooch on the side of his neck Kurt attempted a smile, “forget something?” he tried at light but couldn’t keep the tremble out of his voice or fear from reaching those remarkable eyes.

 

“Who did that to you?” Finn asked in an eerie quiet tone, eyes unwaveringly fixated on Kurt’s throat, and a sort of still tension in his shoulders that the slightly younger boy had only seen a handful of times on the jock. Finn was poised to explode and Kurt knew it. He just couldn’t bring himself to say those awful words. He could not tell Finn that his mentor, the greatest teacher this school’s ever had, left the snobby strange gay kid bruised.

 

Swallowing on that thought Kurt laughed nervously, “It’s a silly and long story that neither of us have time for.” he tried moving to leave. Before he could make it past the sink he’d been leaning on Finn approached blocking his exit, “tell me.” Frankenteen ordered cornering his brother. “We’re going to be late to class.” Kurt argued.

 

“Because you care so much about your education these days.” Finn shot back, “didn’t seem to have a problem missing you’re last class yesterday.” he said pointedly, “it was French. Skipping wasn’t that big a deal since I’m already fluent.” the soprano returned daringly. Of course he backed away a bit when Finn gave him a look frighteningly close to one his father would right before the he ended up over his knee.

 

Pushing through Kurt’s outburst Finn continued “ok, how about a few weeks ago?” he asked, though both knew it was by no means a question, “What was it you needed to do instead of glee then? Buy saffron?” Bitting his lip and avoiding the taller boy’s eyes Kurt shrugged at that, “It’s a hard spice to find.” he defended meekly backing into the wall as much a he could.

 

Finn could see the panic in those green-blue eyes but what he’d walked in on was not ok, how Kurt had been acting for the last month or so was not ok, so he closed in on the smaller boy. “You are going to tell me who tried to strangle you or we’re going to have a problem.” he demanded with a steady voice making sure to use language Burt did in these sorts of situations.

 

Darting a glance at Finn’s light brown eyes Kurt began shaking his head slowly. There was no way Finn would believe him so why bother. The truth was that Mr. Shue is beloved for all the reasons in that standard speech while Kurt is only one of the most notorious bitches residing at McKinley, second only to Santana.

 

Signing in frustration Finn caught hold of Kurt’s arm and pulled the slim body away from the wall, “if that’s how it’s going to be.” he said swatting his step-brother as he walked him to the bathroom door. The first swat produced a rather violent flinch and choked groan that had Finn hesitate to deliver more but he steeled himself, reminding himself of the dark purple marks on his stubborn brother’s neck, and landed half a dozen more spanks before turning the slight boy to face him again.

 

Kurt was quietly sobbing by that time. Trying to push the bigger boy away while simultaneously close himself in those strong arms Kurt just kept shaking his head. Wrapping him into a fierce hug Finn nodded, “I think we should talk to Mr. Shue about this.” he announce.

 

That pronouncement succeeded in making Kurt very still, Finn had to push him out to arms length just to make certain he was still breathing. After a moment of staring into Finn’s eyes again Kurt opened his mouth, “no, Finn please...don’t.” he tried dissolving into tears again and pushing himself back into the strong circle of Finn’s protecting arms.

 

“Yeah, I think that would be the smart thing to do Kurt.” Finn attempted, making his voice gentle, “Shue’s always been there for us, he’ll help.” he reassured rubbing Kurt’s shoulder as he lead them out of the white tiled room down to the choir room.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Finn had predicted Mr Shue was reviewing several set lists preparing for their invitational in the choir room. “I have a good feeling about Jump Jive an’ Wail.” the choir director told Brad overly enthused smile spreading his face. That smile dimmed slightly at the sight of Finn entering, clutching a hysterical Kurt to his side. “What’s going on guys?” he asked deeply concerned.

Guiding the two into his office Will returned to the choir room briefly to apologized to Brad then went to address his students. He could hear Kurt screaming on his way in, nothing coherent but extremely unsettling. Taking a deep breath Will Shuester forced himself into his office where he found Finn struggling to keep his slight step-brother seated and Kurt actually fighting for his freedom. 

Will couldn’t think of a time he had seen the prim and proper child so unhinged. Though that was his, admittedly twisted, ambition. To crash threw the veneer of this overly guarded student and see him in such an uncontrolled state. But this frightened him. Will couldn’t bring himself to do more then circle the two on his way to his desk and watch mutely.

Pink lines bloomed on Finn’s arms where Kurt had clawed him trying to wrestle up out of the chair he was being held in. A quiet argument that had been going on since the two entered Will’s office ended with a low grunt escaping as a highly polished boot kicked the jock in the shin.

At that Finn had had enough. Pulling his ‘little brother’ up out of the chair he swatted what Will knew had to be a very sore and possibly bruised butt, making the teacher cringe in sympathy. “Stop being a brat,” Finn lectured landing a smack with every word, “and let Mr. Shue help.” he finished swatting the backs of each thigh once after for good measure.

Collecting the quietly whimpering soprano up against his chest in a restraining hold Finn finally made eye contact with their teacher. “Sorry Mr. Shuester.” Finn apologized, “Kurt’s been..” but he trailed off for lack of words to describe his frustratingly fragile step-brother.

“What happened?” Will asked, eyes focusing on the way Kurt almost hung in Finn’s grasp. “I think Karofsky is getting more aggressive.” Finn started seating himself and pulling Kurt onto his lap.

Kurt, for the most part, was limply allowing the male lead to manhandle him since this was apparently going to happen. As the two men, bestfriends, talked about him Kurt concentrated on reaching the numb state that helped him survive throughout the years of very consistent bullying.

Taking in shuttering breathes and focusing on a spot just to the right of Mr. Shue’s desk he told himself, ‘so long as Finn’s here he won’t hurt me.’ and relaxed slightly into the solid body behind him with that knowledge. Suddenly he felt Finn shift around. One hand continued to hold firmly onto both Kurt’s wrists while the other went searching for something.

Having only heard low murmurs from the conversation around him Kurt’s eyes shot up to find Finn handing Mr. Shue the leaflet Coach-Principal Sylvester had given him.

“He has bruises, in the shape of a hand, on his throat.” Finn told the concerned looking teacher. “Did he tell you who left those marks?” Mr. Shue asked keeping his eyes on the pamphlet. “No.” the quarterback answered in a disappointed rush, “but it had to be Karofsky. He just got done talking to principal Sylvester about it and there they were, the proof of Karofsky’s bullying.”

Nodding Will dropped the pamphlet and finally stood from his desk chair. “Thank you Finn,” he smiled, his favorite student returning automatically, “I think I should talk to Kurt alone.” Mr. Shue went on helping the New Direction’s male lead stand his lifeless step-brother up.

By the time he was sat back down Kurt had started whimpering helplessly again and curled over the leg he always subconsciously draped over his other knee. Finn rubbed his heaving back reassuringly a little longer before kneeling down so he could talk quietly into Kurt’s ear.

“It’ll be alright, just let Mr. Shue help you.” he cooed gripping a shaking shoulder firmly, “what ever’s going on he’ll fix it.” he offered once more before nodding approvingly to his mentor and leaving.

The heavy silence of the tiny office grew at Finn’s exit. As the quiet went on Kurt waited for the rage, his mind supplying memories from the other assaults to fill the void of sound. Then the scuffle of feet, making their way around that horrible metal desk, heralded the first words spoke in Finn’s absence.

“Are you really that terrified of me Kurt?” it was a genuine question asked by an uncertain man.

Chancing a look up Kurt found that man, leaning against his obscenely unstable desk, but thought he could see a trace of his teacher. The teacher he had last year who was suffering through the end of a terrible marriage but was still so full of inspiration. The teacher that honestly thought his silly five member choir would turn a kitschy version of sit down you’re rocking the boat into something worthy of the national stage. The teacher that believed all the voices in his choir deserved at chance to shine.


	8. Chapter 8

“Not you,” Kurt answered straightening into his normal posture, wiping his eyes and taking a deep if shaky breath, “your anger.” watery glasz eyes fell on green eyes swirling with emotion. Pushing off of his desk Will approached his unique student, gaze holding on mournful, “can..Can I see the damage?” he asked quiet, gentle, and so unsure.

Even with the turn in of his personality Kurt hesitated to remove his scarf. Only after Will slid his hand over Kurt’s fussily styled but still soft hair, carding fingers threw the deceptively thick locks in an attempt at reassurance, did the male soprano deftly undo the antique pin. Though not because of the comfort Mr. Shue believed he was offering. 

Fingers, calloused from years of playing string instruments, moved slowly down to caress around the back of Kurt’s pale ear then trace his delicate jawline waiting for the obstructing garment to clear away. Glasz eyes tracked that hand from the periphery as Kurt endured it’s touch bitting his lip to hush the whine of discomfort. 

Once the bruising was exposed those calloused fingertips strained to touch the marks they had left on that porcelain flesh. Suddenly Mr. Shuester pulled away and Kurt brace for some sort of violence. When Mr. Shue’s hand came to rest again combing threw his hair and he lie his lips on Kurt’s forehead he wished for Will’s ferocity. 

“I never wanted to hurt you that way.” Will murmured against that pale flesh after a few tense moments. Dropping to his knees in front of Kurt, taking a slender hand in each of his Mr. Shuester peered pleading into that glasz stare. 

Retreating behind the glare he gave slushy throwers Kurt narrowed in on the two words that mattered, “that way.” he said voice soft with disbelief, “so you do want to hurt me...just not strangle me.” he not-quite-asked tugging experimentally at the hold Mr. Shue had on his hands.

“Em-Kurt- Will broke squeezing the hands he held warningly, “I know you don’t understand now why I need to punish you but after we win nationals you’ll be grateful for my firm hand.” Mr. Shue explained patronizingly. 

“Nationals..” Kurt started watching Mr. Shuester’s hands slide away from his, “nationals where I’ll be mouthing words to the songs and dancing in the back with either Quinn or Tina?” he asked folding his freed hands on his lap demurely. 

“Exactly.” Mr. Shue answered happily, “just like you will at sectionals and regionals.” the teacher beamed, “because Finn and Rachel are our stars.” he reminded absently. Hearing the light soprano echo Will turned to see Kurt’s bright eyes staring at him stunned. Unconsciously his hand closed around the sparkling item laying on his desk. 

And it clicked, everything shifted to where Kurt could see through the facade of William Shuester. He could finally see beyond the terror and uncertainty. And for the first time since this all started Kurt was angry. “You’ve beaten me black and blue just to ‘put me in my place’? To make sure I’ll stay in the back unheard and barely seen?” he spoke in shock curling long fingers in reaction to the disgust he felt. 

Without the haze of fear and humiliation Kurt understood that, of course, he knew this the whole time. Having it said, out loud, by the man himself though cleared away the excuses Kurt had made for him, for why Mr. Shue was right and he should feel the overwhelming guilt he did.

“Wel-No!” Mr. Shuester argued, thrown by the harsh visual he was presented. Vaguely he remembered seeing the mentioned black and blue marks across Kurt’s punished rear and even a faint craving to make the porcelain boy bleed but that could not have been accurate. Will Shuester is a great teacher, his students love him and the glee club depends on him.

“No! You’ve had an attitude problem since day one.” Will pointed trying to win moral superiority over the situation. “What happened to every voice matters Mr. Shue?” Kurt asked ignoring the teacher’s overused criticism, “what about all of us feeling like stars?” the soprano went on daring Mr. Shuester to come up with an elegant, or any sort of, defense to his own words. 

Dropping his intense stare Kurt laughed, this time not minding the bitterness, “when I auditioned for New Directions I sang Mr. Cellophane.” he remembered, “because I thought being in glee club would help me feel less invisible...” 

Shaking his head Kurt stood, circling around the chair he’d been restrained in for the last how many minutes, “you are going to lose at Nationals, if you even make it that far.” Kurt predicted sympathetically, “Rachel is amazing vocally, but she is a lazy performer-

Kurt had expected some sort of backlash for that statement, considering how much faith Mr. Shue put in Rachel, but the force at which the teacher backhanded him was surprising. Picking himself off of the floor Kurt turned in time to see Mr. Shue clutching the belt he had abandoned in that same office the day before as he closed in on him. 

Instead of the fear, shame, and guilt that had come with the other assaults Kurt felt panic constricting his chest, ‘Mr. Shue might actually attempt to kill me.’ he thought right before the metal studded belt descended on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Will was stumbling in his righteousness when faced with his own words. Kurt had a point, before their situation at Sectionals last year he was a different man. A man convinced that glee was for everyone and that all the kids in his New Directions deserved a chance to shine. Having that reminder should have calmed Will Shuester but it only succeeded in enraging him enough to lift the belt off of the desk top.

Though she ended up feeding him the worst lie he’d ever had to endure Will had someone to share his life with in Terri. There was love between them before that ugliness. Now he was just alone and desperate, so desperate that he truly believed he could use one of his students fill the empty void and raging pain his troubled relationships left. And again those thoughts should have stayed his anger but they only seemed to fuel it. Just hearing the name Rachel set the teacher off.

He couldn’t even recall how the frustrating diva was related to the conversation but it didn’t matter he had an in. The way the back of his hand cracked across that porcelain face gave Will that dark satisfaction he was becoming accustomed to. The satisfaction he was starting to crave more and more as the days go on, as he was forced to watch Emma’s husband help her through her illness and miss Terri’s random insanity. Seeing Kurt’s body crumple to the floor further filled him with gratification.

Wanting to pull that frail body up and hold him close, feel the way he moved and breathed, while he was being ‘punished’ Will approached his victim. But Kurt was already pushing himself up off of the floor. Those bright eyes aimed at Mr. Shuester but didn’t hold the disgrace he was used to seeing, defiance had replaced it. That defiance drove Mr. Shuester to bring the belt in his hand down striking Kurt’s side just above his hip.

Collapsing into a ball and covering his head with an arm Kurt endured a barrage from the belt. The studded leather weapon struck him on the back, across his shoulder blades, but mostly focused on his hips, rear, and the arm protecting his head. A particularly harsh lash caught flesh exposed while his t-shirt rode up drawing blood. Another overly violent strike pulled flesh from his lower back and one more tore from the arm covering his face.

Feeling blood trickle down his side Kurt knew he had to escape and soon. Scanning his immediate area for anything he could use to fend off the assault Kurt spotted his messenger bag. Unlike the previous attempt at fighting Mr. Shue, where only his french work book occupied his bag, this time equally heavy world history and algebra II books would give the leather bag weight enough to knock Mr. Shue down and give him time to run.

Chancing a reach to snag the short handle of the bag Kurt left himself slightly more vulnerable to the brutal fury Will was exacting on his body. When the beating ceased momentarily Kurt froze hoping that his teacher’s senses had returned but dreading he’d found some new source of leverage. The rough hand that closed around his wrist told Kurt that that tiny glimmer of hope was false and his nightmare was about to get much worse. 

As Mr. Shue pulled him up Kurt felt he had to act. The unbridled anger in Mr. Shuester’s eyes spoke of a man willing to do the unthinkable to keep his victim or silence him. Gripping the short handle of his heavy book bag Kurt swung with his free arm hitting his attacker in the chest, knocking him off balance as he had planned.

Ripping his captured arm free, the adrenaline of escape preventing him from feeling Mr. Shuester’s nails scrape his delicate flesh, Kurt fled the small office and was half across the choir room before Will was to his feet again. Slowing just long enough to avoid colliding with Brad on his mad dash out of the music suite Kurt meet eyes with the mute accompanyist briefly.

What Brad saw clamber past him had the restrained man glaring at Will Shuester as the Spanish teacher stumbled out of the music office he had adopted after being given the reigns over the show choir.

Puck was sitting, bored out of his mind, in remedial math staring out the window overlooking the student parking lot, daydreaming, when a very familiar figure cut across the pavement. Without so much as an excuse the musically inclined jock up and stormed out of the class room, not that his teacher cared. Once out the classroom door Puck took off in a dead run to the nearest exit successfully making it to the parking lot and Kurt’s navigator before the battered bloody boy could locate his keys.

Turning him around Puck took in Kurt’s disheveled appearance. Catching frantic flailing fists Noah pulled the thin beaten body into a protective hold whispering reassurances until he felt Kurt’s heartbeat return to normal and breathing slow. Once that was accomplished Puck let Kurt untangle himself from his comforting embrace.

Meeting a terrified glasz stare realization dawned on Puck like a brick to the head. “Mr. Shue do this to you?” he asked already knowing. The nod he got in return was all the conformation the bad ass needed.

“I’ve got to talk to my dad.” Kurt started in a rush, “please... Don’t tell Principal Sylvester, or Finn, anything.” he pleaded relaxing against his precious car combing fingers through his hair unconsciously. It was Puck’s turn to nod, gently fixing and re-pinning the silk scarf in an attempt to return some of the younger boy’s prestige. “Thank you Puck.” Kurt added laying a tender kiss to his friend’s cheek before unlocking and sliding into his navigator.

Puck watched the shiny black car pull away and down the street. Hazel eyes followed the automobile until it disappeared around a corner and behind some buildings. Afraid that if he didn’t track it’s movements as far as he could something might happen to further harm the precious man inside. Once the nav was out of sight though Noah Puckerman stalked back into the highschool. Destination choir room.

Mr. Shuester was pacing, trying to rationalize his actions to the mute pianist who sat on his bench glaring at the other teacher. All went still when Noah filled the doorway. The convict advanced into the room after that initial pause and slugged William Shuester right across the face aiming to break that butt chin, removed that smirky little smile. “That’s for Kurt.” Puck informed the man lain out on the grey linoleum floor.

Nodding once to Brad Puck made his exit. Returning to remedial math Puck waited not-so-patiently for the bell to release him so he could find Finn, there was something very important he needed to tell his best friend about the boy he called brother.


	10. Chapter 10

He couldn’t... not with the full weight of what he’d done finally sinking in. Will couldn’t report Puck’s ‘assault’ on him, not now with his longtime friend staring at him silently in disgust, disgust that was wholly justified. Seating himself on the risers Will placed a weary head in blood speckled hands. Combing rough fingers into curly sandy hair Will shook his head. “I don’t know what came over me..” he tried. When he looked up Brad was gone and Will didn’t blame him. If he had the ability he’d leave himself too.

Pulling into the driveway Kurt was relieved to see his dad’s truck. They had had several talks about Burt going into the shop while he was on medical leave. Both Kurt and Carole assured him that the man he left in charge would be fine but he didn’t always agree. Walking into the new house Kurt could hear his dad in the kitchen talking on the phone, angrily. 

“Kurt? That you?” Burt asked having heard the front door. Ready for an argument Burt charged into the livingroom, “you an’ me gotta have a chat about skipping school young man.” he started lecturing but stopped at the sight of his kid. Dropping the bowl of apple slices he was carrying Burt rushed to his son’s side inspecting the cuts and bruises with proficiency born from years of treating a highly active and overly bullied boy.

Leading Kurt to a bathroom Burt cleaned and dressed the cuts, which looked to his eyes like they were inflicted by a sharp metal tool either razor or scissors. The welts that marred his kid’s back were indisputably caused by a leather belt, belt like instrument. “Wanna tell me how this happened?” Burt asked meeting Kurt’s eyes in the mirror. Shaking his head slowly Kurt reached for his pin, “there are some other things...” Kurt tried voice shaking as terribly as his hands.

Removing the scarf for the last time that day Kurt revealed, to his dad’s horror, the purple hand marks on his throat, and Burt went off, “what kind of oblivious idiots teach at that school that someone can do this to a student right under their noses!” he raged. That tone died quickly though when he looked over to find Kurt covering his ears, head down over the sink, eyes shut tightly, trembling. 

Guiding Kurt out of the main level half bath up the stairs to his new bedroom Burt murmured soothing nothings into soft dark hair until the fragile boy steadied some. “You tell your cheerleading coach about this?” Burt asked carefully. When that got a shake of the head he nodded, “how about your choir teacher? Did you at least tell him?” Burt prodded as he hoisted Kurt up onto his bed. 

When his son collapsed onto his side trying rather poorly to hide the tears he had burst into Burt figured that no, Kurt hadn’t told anyone what’s been going on. Swallowing a grinning laugh Burt thought how typical this was for his child, holding everything in until it explodes. Running a work roughened hand through that soft, enviably thick, hair Burt waited out the storm of emotion. He wasn’t expecting the pail hand that batted away his affection though. 

That above the battered condition his son arrived home in and the evasive testimony he was giving sent up alarms. Taking the wrist belonging to the aggressive hand Burt forced Kurt up to sit and face him. “You need to talk.” he instructed with just enough authority to cease the tears, “right now.” 

Extracting his wrist from his dad’s hold Kurt nodded. Standing up, and taking a deep breath, the lithe soprano started, “do you remember at the beginning of the year when I got detention for mouthing off in glee?” he asked fumbling inelegantly with the multitude of buttons on his trousers. Burt nodded affirmatively to the question raising an eyebrow as he watched Kurt’s hands slowly work button after button free from their holes. 

They talked about it when Kurt got home but Burt decided against spanking him then citing that he’d already been punished for the offence. That didn’t sit well with Finn, who was adamant that his little brother at least have his mouth washed out for the way he had talked to an authority figure. Burt vetoed all the same.

As Kurt stood before him Burt wondered, fleetingly, if he was still harboring guilt over that. Kurt had always been great at holding on to guilt, turning it into self loathing then lashing out until he got punished sufficiently enough to right his high standards of conduct. When those, probably very expensive, pants came down and Kurt lowered himself into the all to familiar position over his dad’s knees Burt groaned at what he witnessed. 

His kid had black and blue splotches covering his butt from hip to thigh. And Burt was pretty sure he could see some broken skin at the curve of Kurt’s butt. 

Pulling Kurt’s pants back into place, hiding the inhumanity that lingered beneath, Burt went to rub his son’s back like he did after he spanked him but remembered the brutal red welts just under the thin cotton shirt. “Shuester do this to you?” Burt asked pulling a connection from the reminder of that detention and evidence all across Kurt’s body. 

Pushing himself back up Kurt nodded again, tears leaking slowly from his amazing eyes. “How often?” Burt had to ask. He had noticed the change in Kurt’s behavior since that week but just after that he’d had his heart attack and the clingy, quiet, over affection was to easy to mistake as a reaction to the sensitive boy nearly losing his father. 

“He only attacked me three other times after that assault .” Kurt answered wrapping his arms around himself. “Those are harsh words Kurt, attack and assault. Is that what it was?” Burt spoke, his voice maintaining a calm authority but his mind supplying a frightening reality where he too brutalized his precious child. 

As though he could read Burt’s mind Kurt closed the gap between him and his father, crawling onto his lap and hooking thin arms around his neck. “Only what he did.” he reassured letting his head droop until it was resting on his dad’s chest where he could hear his heart. 

Satisfied with that Burt maneuvered the both of them, screw his doctor’s warning about heavy lifting..because this kid is soo heavy, until he was resting back against Kurt’s headboard where both he and his kid could lounge. 

It was just like that that Carole found the two when she got home. Burt sleeping propped up like a stuffed teddy bear. Kurt laying, head on dad’s chest, arm lopped over his stomach, cover draped across that slim body up to his shoulders with stocking feet left exposed.

Of course she’d come home to find them like that so many nights since the heart attack, though usually on the couch or in her and Burt’s bed, so Mrs. Hudson-Hummel smiled fondly, snapped a quick picture that would surely become the new background on her phone, and went to start dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn came barreling into the house at the usual time to find his mom sitting on the couch reading on her kindle whatever book she and Kurt where meant to be reading together. Of course Kurt hadn’t been participating in their two person book club since Burt went to the hospital. 

The new house was to quiet, even when Puck’s around it seemed everyone walked carefully avoiding ‘unpleasant things’ as though they were the Fabrays. 

Remembering a dinner conversation at the tail end of summer, at Burt’s old house, in which Kurt complained that the ruby red slippers in the Wizard of Oz were silver throughout the entire book. How his mom giggled at Burt scolding that, ‘you already knew that,’ because he’d made the mistake of letting Kurt read that book when he was nine. 

The whole table was laughing when Burt went onto tell about how Kurt had nightmares about armless extendo-neck hammer head people until Carole chimed in with, ‘that part was rather scary, particularly the illustrations’. 

Then Puck declaring that he had nightmares for at least a year after his babysitter brought over Return to Oz when he was seven and ‘made me watch it’. And that started a conversation on whether the Wheelers or Mombi and her thirty odd heads was the most terrifying part of that movie. 

They were like an actual family then, and Finn really enjoyed it. A sad smile crossed Finn’s face as he wondered if they would ever be like that again.

“Dinner should be another twenty minutes Finn.” Carole called closing her kindle cover and placing it on the coffee table. Shaking himself out of the past Finn meet his mom’s smile with the scowl he’d been wearing since third period. “Is Kurt around.” he asked casting looks about the main level, noting the kitchen things Kurt skipped dance practice to get were still in paper bags next to the back door. 

“He’s upstairs taking a nap with his dad.” Carole replied going to check on the lasagna. “I think I might make a salad.” she declared coming back into the front room to find no one there. 

A hushed argument was going on in Kurt’s room when Finn got to the door. He was just able to make out Burt telling Kurt that they would have to talk about this as a family and then footsteps.

Opening the door Burt took an involuntary step back seeing Finn, “need something?” he asked casually to which the lumbering jock shook his head, “wanted to talk to Kurt.” Finn said eventually, looking past Burt to the thin form sitting at the window. Glancing between both boys Burt patted Finn’s arm, “he had a rough day.” was all the warning Burt gave before heading down stairs. 

Fully entering the room Finn closed the door then stood in front of it regarding his step-brother. Like the day before, once he’d been tracked down at the flea market, Kurt seemed hell bent on looking at everything but Finn. Deciding he needed to just get it over with Finn crossed the room and sat on that silly bench that went with Kurt’s vanity. “Puck told me.” he started.

The speed at which Kurt’s head turned alarmed Finn, almost more then the faint bruise he saw spreading across Kurt’s pail cheek. Pushing that worry back, sure that was what Burt indicated they needed to talk as a family about, Finn soldiered on. “What I want to know is, when were you planning on telling me?” he asked trying desperately to keep his tone stern. 

“I don’t know what Puckerman could have told you that concerns me.” Kurt replied coldly turning back to stare out the window. Nothing was going to make him cry in front of Finn again today, not even the knowledge that Puck betrayed his trust. 

“Ok,” Finn breathed, reining in his frustration, “I sort of don’t want to talk to my step-brother about whether he’ll possibly be dating my best friend- and the laugh that broke from Kurt made Finn want to throttle and hug the skinny bitch all at once. 

“Puck told you..the secret was that he ‘likes’ me?” Kurt laughed rocking his head around to face the jock he called his brother, occasionally, “he told you that today?” nodding Finn struggled to figure out why Kurt thought this was so funny, “well, yeah.” he edged defensively, “he said when you kissed him he knew.” red crept up Finn’s neck as his embarrassment peaked

“I kissed him on the cheek.” Kurt stated dryly, “he didn’t tell you that did he.” throwing his hands in the air Finn declared, “I didn’t want to know where or how it happened. I just want to know whether you’re going to be his boyfriend or whatever.” turning out of his curled position on the window seat Kurt took one of Finn’s frantic hands in both of his.

“Finn! I have far to much going on right now to be worrying over relationships.” Kurt stated calmer then Finn had heard him since school started. “If Puck’s feelings are genuine then he needs to know that I want to take things slow.” keeping Finn’s eyes Kurt nodded, “you can tell him that when you see him at school tomorrow.” then the slender boy stood. 

Sliding around his ‘big’ brother Kurt fixed the sweater he put over his black shirt in an attempt to hide his brutalized body before turning at the door and adding, “I promise to try and abstain from making out in front of you if Puck and I do get together.” he joked. Finn returned with a comically exaggerated groan cracking a smile as he chased Kurt out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

“How is your room already unpacked?” Burt and Carole heard Finn ask, his heavy foot steps echoing the distinctive dancy pattern of Kurt’s light steps. “I’m a master of organization.” Kurt announced rounding the corner into the front room. The joy of the boy’s casual conversation fell when Carole laid eyes on Kurt.

“Goodness honey what happened to your neck!?” she cried jumping up from her seat to encircle her small boy in a warm hug. “And your face! Sweety is that Karofsky boy getting more aggressive?” she asked gripping his shoulders so she could look him over motheringly. Bitting his lip Kurt shook his head directing a pleading look at his dad over Carole’s shoulder.

“That lasagna’s calling to me.” Burt announced easing out of ‘his chair’ scanning his family.

Green eyes landed on Finn and Burt smiled, “Puck not joining us tonight?” he asked trying to deflect attention from Kurt temporarily. “His mom’s doing a double shift so he’s hanging at home with his sister.” Finn told.

Seeing the looks that shot between Kurt and Burt Finn nodded snagging the, as his mom put it, entirely to thin boy around the waist leading the charge into the dinning room, “I agree with Burt, that lasagna smells really good.”

A caught breath escaped from Kurt when Finn’s arm wrapped around him aggravating the bandaged cuts, but he covered with a laugh, “reasonable portions dad.” Kurt lectured, “I better see mostly greens on your plate.” he finished leveling an almost parental glare at his father.

Finn smiled at the half joke feeling better about their mixed and stitched family by the time they all sat down to eat.

It wasn’t more then half way through the meal when Finn asked, “so what important thing did you have to skip school for today?” glasz and green eyes aimed at Finn with that sarcastic remark. Kurt stood up abruptly, his bitch face covering hurt feelings, “why would you need to ask me? Wasn’t Mr. Shuester available to take questions.” the soprano snapped.

His attempt to flee the table, diva style, was thwarted when his dad caught his wrist, “Kurt, lose the attitude.” Burt reprimanded evenly, “Sit down and finish your dinner.” he continued when his son’s glare landed on him, “Carole think’s you’re to skinny and I agree.” Burt finished letting go of Kurt’s hand and staring him down until the one time cheerleader returned to his chair.

Stunned, and fascinated, Finn waited for Kurt to sit again before replying, “Mr. Shue wasn’t at either glee rehearsal today. Ms. Holiday covered his classes.” the clicking of cutlery scraping across plates filled the dinning room for a moment before Carole looked up. “Why do you suppose he was absent?” she asked no one in particular.

Finn was the first to replied, “he was at school this morning, we went to talk to him when I first saw Kurt’s neck before third period.” he supplied, “he left after that, according to Ms. Holiday.” 

As soon as his plate was cleanish Kurt was up again, “I need to go.” he announced. Burt had started to tell him no but he dashed from the room to quickly. Listening to frantic feet on the stairs Burt was reasonably sure his kid was just going to go hide in his room, so he took his time getting up.

“Finn? Think you can handle dishes tonight?” Burt asked, they had a brand new dishwasher so it wasn’t really even a chore. And Finn was never allowed to touch the dishes in the old house because Kurt was convinced he’d break their overly complicated dishwasher and then mess up the cabinets if he did. So the quarterback gladly gathered up dirty dishes, rinsed them and stacked them in the machine with the soap pellet.

While Finn was distracted by that Burt made his way up the stairs again. Stopping at the first door off the landing he knocked. Not waiting for a invitation he entered finding his son curled on the padded bench he had put in the circle windowy area so he could call it a window seat.

“What’s the matter with you now?” Burt asked sitting on the other side of the bench. Refusing to look up Kurt mumbled something into his knees but Burt was done with that game. Pulling his kid out of the ball he had curled into Burt hugged that bony back to his chest and tried again, “what’s going on Kurt?” turning to stare blankly out the window Kurt answered tearfully, “I can’t tell Finn it was Mr. Shue.”

“Why not?” Burt prompted rubbing a thin shoulder through the layers of clothes, “it’s his shame not your’s- he tried gently but was cut off by Kurt spinning around teary eyes stabbing at him, “He’s Finn’s hero.” Kurt cried impassioned, “and Mr. Shue is a good person..” at that Burt’s already shattered heart broke just a bit more. Looking down Kurt fisted the hem of his sweater concluding, “there’s just something wrong with me.. I make people mad.” 

Untangling the hand curled into cashmere Burt guided it, followed by glasz eyes ,up shaking it a little. “You maybe a headstrong brat that deserves the occasional butt warming.” he conceded, “But what Shuester did...it’s just sick.” 

Pulling Kurt back to him Burt hugged his kid, rubbing his uninjured arm a little roughly, “now we gotta get back down there and fill Carole in on what’s been going on.”

Rising Burt held his hand out to Kurt frowning when neither delicate pale hand rose to meet his. Crossing his arms over his chest Burt watched as Kurt edged around him to pull a book off his built-in. Smirking slightly seeing ‘Wicked’ come off the shelf Burt extended his arm catching Kurt’s offered hand.

Book clutched to his chest Kurt followed his dad back down the stairs and into the front room where Carole was talking quietly with Finn. “We interrupting?’ Burt asked noting the tension in Finn’s features. “Not at all.” Carole answered smiling when she saw the book folded in Kurt’s arms.

“I think there are some other things we need to discuss first sweetheart.” she said, smile dimming a bit. Opening the book Kurt pulled forth the familiar pamphlet handing it over to Carole then rested the leather bound copy of Wicked on the coffee table next to her Kindle.

“Dalton Academy has a zero tolerance bullying policy and carefully screened faculty.” he started staring at the paper in his step-mother’s hand. Occasionally shifting a glance to where Finn sat Kurt took a deep, shuttering, breath, “I should be safe attending there.” he finished wrapping his arms around himself in a comforting hold.

Looking over the pamphlet Carole nodded then looked up at Kurt’s last statement, “you’re not at McKinley?” she asked shooting a worried look to Finn over her shoulder. Shaking his head Kurt wanted nothing more then to flee but his dad was standing between him and the stairs.

Reading his kid’s tense body language Burt reached out rubbing the pale hand that had slid up to a slight shoulder, “how ‘bout you show her.” he suggested. Bitting down hard on his lip Kurt nodded. Sliding the cashmere cardigan from his shoulders Kurt revealed the long bandage that stretched over his arm on top of a red welt that was already turning purple.

As he folded the sweater, placing it over his book, the bandages on his back and hip peeked from under the black cotton shirt. A gasp preceded tears then Carole taking Kurt’s hand and pulling him to her. “Oh Kurt honey.” she whimpered tracking the bruise up his arm, moving a soft cotton sleeve out of the way.

“When did that happen?” Finn asked, stunned, watching his mom inspect criss-crossing welts running up Kurt’s arm. “Today.” Kurt answered simply flinching when Carole’s fingers moved to touch the bandage on his side, “after you left me with Mr. Shue.” Kurt breathed closing his amazing eyes.

Shaking his head Finn rose his full six feet three inches battling the slight form standing next to his mom. “No!” the New Direction’s male lead yelled, “No! Mr. Shue wouldn’t do that!” he yelled, “He’s lying again.” Finn accused throwing his arms out to the side aiming raging brown eyes at Burt.

When Burt didn’t respond Finn turned to his mom but she seemed clueless so he addressed Kurt directly. “Mr. Shue didn’t!” Finn screamed gesturing at Kurt, “tell them he didn’t!” he demanded.

Carole looked between her men; Finn’s angry reaction, Burt’s forehead creasing with a glower, and Kurt with his eyes shut breathing. Rising to stand, positioning herself between her son and the delicate boy he was screaming at Carole asked,“Did Mr. Shuester do this to you Kurt?” gently.

Tears leaked from the corners of those shut eyes and a shaky breath left Kurt’s badly beaten body, “I’m sorry Finn.” was all he could manage.


	13. Chapter 13

Burt had had enough. He wasn’t about to yell at Finn, poor boy was blinded by Shuester’s bull, but he would never leave his kid alone to deal with being yelled at in that condition. “Excuse me Carole.” Burt interrupted placing a hand meaningfully on Kurt’s arm.

As soon as he felt his dad’s hand Kurt wrapped himself in those strong arms. Both Carole and Finn watched Burt guide his fragile son to the couch where the lanky boy curled into his dad’s lap. For a moment Carole allowed herself to envy her husband. As much as she loved her own natural son Carole occasionally thought it unfair that Burt could still cuddle with his son, and frequently did, like he was a small child. When the quiet weeping and murmurs of comfort started to make Carole feel like an intruder she looked at the pamphlet, that led her eye to her kindle.

And she smiled then, remembering fondly Kurt and her summer reading project and how he curled up against her side to check where she was in the novel. There had been times during their reading Carole was tempted to simply pull the boy onto her lap like she’d seen Burt do. Perhaps after all is settled Kurt would be comfortable being close to her again.

“He..he has to be lying.” Carole heard her own son repeat. Turning she gave Finn a strained smile, “honey...” she cooed, “I know it hurts to be betrayed by someone you trust so much.” she soothed rubbing his arm consolingly. Flinching away Finn shook his head slowly, “he just couldn’t...” he tried but it felt as though everything was broken.

“..want to take a bath.” Kurt murmured tiredly against his dad’s shoulder. Burt nodded rubbing the arm he knew to be uninjured, “in a minute buddy.” he hummed, “we’ve still gotta decide how to go about prosecuting that creep.”

At those words both boys were standing. In an odd unison tenor and soprano asserted, “NO!” but Finn’s argument was the first voiced. “You can’t.. Mr. Shue’ll get fired!” he declared looking solely at Burt.

“Sweet heart he assaulted Kurt.” Carole tried. “On at least three separate occasions.” Burt added grimly eyes not wavering from the boy before him. And that changed Finn’s pleading stare toward Burt to a confused glare aimed at his brother. Suddenly all eyes were back on Kurt. “If you press charges against Mr. Shuester I’ll deny everything.” he stated quietly, defiant glasz eyes baring down upon his dad’s stone glare.

The room became intense with the lingering hush of the Hummel’s power struggle. “I will.” Kurt broke, “I’ll got to juvie for perjury if you try.” before Burt had the chance to say, or do, something he would later regret Carole stepped in. “We don’t have to make a decision on that tonight.” she started calmly.

Extending a hand docilely to Kurt Carole smiled warmly, “lets run you a bath dear.” and was completely surprised when the delicate boy wrapped his fingers around her’s. All the same she lead him up the stairs to the big bathroom, with the soaking tub. Once in the lavender scented room Carole turned to her step-son, “would it be alright if I looked at those wounds?” she asked keeping a gentle tone.

As soon as he heard the door to the upstairs bathroom close Finn crossed over and collapsed onto the couch next to Burt. There was a moment of mutual silent thought before Finn looked over at his step-father, “do you now how long it’s been going on?” he asked suddenly very irritated with himself for not noticing the major mood shift.

“I’ve gathered that it started just before I went to the hospital.” Burt signed running a work roughened hand over his balding head. That just succeeded in making Finn feel worse, “I should have seen it sooner.” he breathed. “Kurt’s pretty good at keeping secretes.” Burt returned patting Finn’s knee reassuringly.

Shaking his head Finn leaned forward, he felt sick, resting his elbows on his knees and running his own hands through messy hair. “I just...I spanked him, before delivering him to that.” Finn said, shuttering breaths as he remembered how hard Kurt fought to get free from that tiny office, “I should have listened better.” he sobbed.

Bitting his lip Kurt nodded silently. Carole had some first-aid training, more the Terri Shuester, but more Kurt trusted her. Sliding the thin t-shirt over his head Kurt hissed at the, usually, soft fabric gliding over his bruises. Stifling a whimper Carole observed the dark welts that covered Kurt’s pale flesh, “honey I..” she stumbled peeling away the bandage across Kurt’s lower back. “I’m not sure we shouldn’t go to the emergency room.” Carole said shaking a bit.

Turning, twirling fully around once then stopping, Kurt shook his head frantically, “if we see a doctor they’ll want to know how this happened.” he stated out of breath. Catching nervous hands Carole waited for eye contact then finally asked, “why is it so important to you that that monster be spared?” Taking a deep shuttering breath Kurt slid his hands from Carole’s and leaned against the sink.

Rubbing Finn’s back Burt waited out the flood of tears. When they started to wane he couldn’t help but smile, “so what changed your mind?” he asked, frankly curious. “I think it was Kurt refusing to let you and mom bring charges against Mr. Shue that really did it.” Finn breathed lopping his head against the back of the couch, “he used to do that when Puck was throwing him into dumpsters last year.” he explained.

At that Burt nodded, he recalled the ‘human trash’ conversation he’d had with both Kurt and Puck went Puck became a fixture in his house. Kurt straight defended his former tormenter, he did the same with that Karofsky kid. “Why do you suppose he does that?” Burt asked unintentionally. “Kurt?” Finn quirked eyebrows raised, “I sort of thought you knew?” the quarterback shrugged.


	14. Chapter 14

Another shuttering breath escaped Kurt as he shrank back against the sink. Carole watched the internal battle while the tub filled. Leaning forward, hesitantly, she reached out touching a pale arm lightly. “Sweetheart, it’s alright.” she smiled warmly, nodding a bit as if to further tell the boy they didn’t need to talk about it more. Her fingers ghosted over Kurt’s arm as she stood to leave but Carole instead found her arms full of the fragile boy. 

The moment of shock passed quickly. Curling her arms around the lithe boy Carole gave a little squeeze then released him, “We’ll figure this out honey.” she assured, “just relax now.” Carole instructed leaving Kurt to do just that. 

When she entered the livingroom again it was to find her husband watching sports center without sound. “He alright?” he asked when she put her hand on his shoulder. They where all worn out by this revelation. “He will be.” she answered settling in by Burt’s side, “where’s Finn?” Carole then asked looking around and into the kitchen. “Went upstairs to fight zombies or something.” Burt returned smirking a bit as both parents heard the high pitched shriek shoot down from the bath.

“Finn!” Kurt screeched sinking below the warm water half exasperated half amused. When he reemerged the big doff was sitting on the small bench just next to the tub faucet. Curling around his long legs Kurt aimed what should have been a death glare but ended up more of a comical pout at his former crush. “What do you want now Hudson?” Kurt asked affecting his customary waspish tone.

“Are you..” Finn started running his hand threw that messy, messy hair. “Am I?” Kurt repeated humorously. A comically exaggerated sign joined the rolling of glasz eyes when Finn continued stalling, “your gorilla loving a kitten style of affection, though endearing, is at times wildly inappropriate Finn.” Kurt sighed uncurling some to recline on the claw foot tub filled with hot misty water. 

“You’re going to transfer to Dalton?” Finn finally asked, though both boys knew it wasn’t what he really wanted to say. “That seems to be the plan.” Kurt answered simply with a shrug that made his willowy shoulders break the water’s surface. “Are you going to join the Warblers?” the New Directions co-captain continued. “If I can.” Kurt returned again keeping his voice nonchalant. 

“That means we’re going to be competing.” Finn tried still skirting his actual concern. “I’ll try my hardest to not destroy New Directions with the wonder of my under utilized stage presence.” Kurt joked. Sighing at that Finn made to stand and leave but was splashed by Kurt for his efforts. When light brown eyes, promising a stern smack, landed on the boy in the tub the drenched football player just had to laugh. “You’re impossible.” he stated grabbing a towel to dry himself.

Smiling Kurt nodded, “so are you.” he returned reaching for a towel himself. Of course Finn moved the terrycloth out of reach. Sinking back into the water Kurt fake pouted at his brother. “What did you come in here for Finn.” he tried again resting back against the sooth enamel coat of the cast iron tub. Tossing a towel at the, now wet, bench Finn shrugged heading to the door. 

Just before placing his hand on the oiled bronze doorknob Finn turned back to Kurt, who was still watching him curling back around his legs in the tub, “why didn’t you tell me.” the male lead blurted, “why do you always keep the important stuff a secret?” 

The skeptical look that crossed Kurt’s face faded into irritation at Finn’s second question, “I’m not allowed to trust the greatest teacher at that school?” soprano asserted crossing his arms over his chest the way he tended to when upset. 

Crossing to the tub Finn knelt, taking the hands curled over pale bare shoulders, “no.” he answered honestly, “because you’re smarter then the rest of us.” he explained, “you, Quinn, Santana, and Artie.” Finn listed, “you’re the smart ones. That’s why you, and Quinn, and Santana are bitches. And why Artie is a jerk most the time.”

“You wouldn’t have believed me.” Kurt breathed pulling his hands from Finn’s hold, “you didn’t believe me.” he added pointedly. “I’m sorry I doubted you downstairs.” the bigger boy apologized taking Kurt’s wander hands, “if you told me at school today,” Finn started, “when I asked you.” he smiled shaking Kurt’s hands a little, “I wouldn’t have brought you to him.” Finn finished rubbing the backs of Kurt’s hands with his thumb reassuringly.

Sliding forward in the water Kurt rested his head on the broad shoulder of his brother, “don’t blame yourself.” Kurt asserted, “there was no way you could have known.” moving take hold of Kurt’s arms Finn pushed the slim boy out to arms length, “You could have told me.” he scolded, “you should have.” Attempting to pull his arms from Finn’s grasp Kurt looked into his brother’s eyes, “can I please get dressed before we ‘talk’ more.”

Downstairs the Burt and Carole heard the yelling, Carole almost when up there but was stopped by her husband pulling her into a comfortable hug against his side, “they’re fine.” Burt assured. 

Finn waited outside the bathroom door while Kurt finished his ‘after bath’ moisturizing. Wrapped in his fluffy blue bathrobe Kurt came out. Leaning on the door jam the smaller boy looked up at his step-brother, “we’re not done are we?” Kurt asked bumping against Finn’s side. Wrapping his arm around fluffy shoulders Finn sighed feigning exasperation, “no,” he smiled pulling Kurt closer, “I suppose we could be for tonight.” he smiled hugging Kurt. 

The boys parted for their own rooms but before either could enter Finn had turned around once more. “What do I tell Puck and the rest of the glee club?” he asked. Turning himself Kurt shrugged, “tell Puck that right now is not the time to start any relationships.” he reiterated, “the rest..” and there Kurt was at a lose, “blame it on Karofsky.” he breathed, “just don’t tell them that it was Mr. Shuester.” he pleaded retreating into his room.

Thirty minutes later Burt and Carole had cuddled in watching some mindless thing when Kurt came into the livingroom. “Dad.” he started hesitantly extending his cut arm, “I don’t know if these are going to bleed again.” glasz eyes shifted from his own pale hand off to the right. Carole unwrapped herself from her husband keeping her eyes on the young man standing beside the couch.

He wasn’t wearing the expensive pajamas he usually did when Puck was around, or when he went to one of the girl’s sleep overs, just a white three quarter length t-shirt and some comfortable looking plaid flannel pants. Even in the very ordinary clothes that child looked exceptional. 

Nodding Burt retrieved the first-aid kit from the half bath. “Better safe, huh.” Burt joked applying triple antibiotic to the cuts on his kid’s arm. After re-bandaging that dad turned Kurt to access the cuts on his body. “We’re going to call that principal tomorrow and set up a meeting with her.” Burt informed taping down gauze over the cut across his lower back. 

“I really don’t want you to do that.” Kurt informed twisting to look at his dad behind him. “Keep still,” Burt almost swatted but stopped putting that hand on a slim hip to make certain he stay still, “that’s what we’re doing.” he finished raising his hand to release his kid. “All done.” twirling around Kurt wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck then made to head up to his room.

Before he took two steps Kurt heard Carole call him. Turning he found his step-mother holding out his leather bound copy of ‘Wicked’, “I just finished the first chapter.” she smiled. Wrapping his arms around the book Kurt nodded and left. 

Putting the book back in it’s place among the decorations, keepsakes, pictures, and other tomes on his built-ins. Finding his phone Kurt paged through the myriad of messages, including several from Finn first imploring to know where he had gone then threatening his backside if he didn’t get to glee now. Then there where some from Mercedes, Tina, and a comically auto corrected message from Brittany all asking where he’d disappeared to today. Among the messages was a surprise, a cheerful text from Blaine.

‘We’ve gone viral! Posted a link for you on Facebook.’ it read. Quite amused at the strange message Kurt turned his computer on and logged on to Facebook. The link led to a youtude video titled ‘Cinderella; the sweetest sounds’ after watching the first five seconds color drained from Kurt’s face and he picked up his phone dialing frantically. 

“Blaine.” was the simple perky greeting. “Blaine Warbler have whom ever put that video up take it down.” Kurt declared. “Hello to you too Kurt.” Blaine smiled, Kurt could hear it...and now he was picturing it, why did that dapper man have to be so attractive! “I really can’t have that video up, it’ll make my choir furious.” Kurt explained closing out of youtube. “I thought New Directions would be happy for the exposer?” Blaine reasoned sending a message to Nick on Facebook, “I’m sorry. Almost all the non-competition performances the Warblers do go up on Youtub.” he explain, “I told Nick to take it down.” he promised.

“Thank you.” Kurt breathed, hoping Rachel hadn’t seen that video, or Grilled Cheeses forbid Mr. Shuester. “Hey! We’ve got teacher evaluations Thursday and Friday,” Blaine remembered, “we should get together, you and me, and do something.” and that had Kurt smiling, unfortunately Blaine was unable to see, “I don’t have school tomorrow.” the soprano told, “how about we meet at the lima bean around noon.” 

“It’s a date.” Blaine agreed jotting the time and place along with a very lovely scripted ‘Kurt’ on his planner. “Kurt!” dad called up the stairs, “I’ve got to go.” Kurt told Blaine, “see you tomorrow.” after Blaine said his goodbye Kurt hung up then went to see what his dad wanted. 

Trotting down the stairs Kurt met his dad on the last step, “was talking to Blaine.” Kurt supplied for his late entrance, “what did you want?” Guiding his lanky kid into the livingroom Burt started, “your principal called us.” Burt answered sound as surprised as he should, “she wants to see us tomorrow at one.”

“Ok.” Kurt nodded nonplused.


	15. Chapter 15

They talked a little more about what was going to be touched on with Principal Sylvester. Well dad and mo-Carole discussed what they were going to address with the Dragon lady, Kurt sat curled into a chair nodding at appropriate intervals and plotting his outfit for his noon meeting with Blaine. Finally he decide, or rather the guilt settling in his stomach, that it was time for bed.

Finn couldn’t wake up quietly if he were paid to. The heavy lumbering steps and crashing about was amusing most mornings, because Kurt generally got up hours before the Neanderthal, but with the constant waking up over the night, thanks to nightmares and slicing pain, Kurt was ready to kill.

“Finn could you please not smash into every surface from the stairs to your room!” Kurt shouted rolling onto his back and hissing for the lingering ache. The creak of his door opening made the ‘resting’ boy groan. “Rough night?” he heard the distinct voice of his dad ask which made Kurt sit up straight, then lay back down because of the dizzying affect of blood rushing to his head.

“No dad it was the best nights sleep ever.” Kurt bit waspishly. Crossing over to sit on the bed beside his moody kid Burt patted Kurt’s blanketed thigh, “Nightmares?” he asked ignoring the bratting. “And pain.” Kurt replied curling around one of his twelve feather pillows. “Tonight you take some Advil before bed.” Burt instructed pushing hair away from his kid’s face.

Nodding the lithe boy sat up again, this time slowly to avoid vertigo, “need coffee.” he moaned inching to the edge of the mattress. Before he could make it off the bed though Kurt felt his dad’s hand rest on his arm, “I think maybe more sleep.” Burt ordered moving his skinny kid back to the center of the large bed. “I’m already up.” Kurt argued crawling back under the three layers of blankets. “Humor me then.” dad smiled easing off the bed himself, “do you need some Advil now?” Burt asked smoothing the outer most blanket.

He should have known before the words left his mouth what the answer to that question was going to be. Kurt avoided any sort of pill, he had since the Vitamin D fiasco when he woke out of a dead sleep in a cold sweat from a horrific nightmare he couldn’t remember. But instead of telling his dad ‘no’ Kurt just curled onto his side facing away from Burt. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Burt declared leaving the door open.

By the time Burt got back to the bedroom Kurt was asleep again so he set the pills and a glass of water on his night stand. Before leaving Burt checked the time, it was way to early in his opinion, then resolved to keep his kid in bed until at least ten. That resolve diminished when at seven Burt got a call from the shop pleading with him to come in for something urgent.

Kurt didn’t even realize he’d fallen back to sleep until he was sitting up in his bed and three hours had disappeared. Crawling out of bed Kurt felt for the first time how much bigger the new house was. Void of people it seemed enormous and frightening. Slipping down the stairs Kurt was less then surprised to find the note from his dad telling him that there was an emergency but he’ll be back by twelve thirty ‘at the latest.’

And as irritating as it was that his dad wasn’t following the doctor’s orders this did present the perfect opportunity for Kurt to slip away and meet up with Blaine without having to answer fifty million questions. So Kurt swallowed the guilt of deceiving his dad and went to make himself presentable, while hiding all the cuts and bruises, for his ‘date’ with the Disney Prince he’d had the fortune to stumble upon. 

Of course Blaine was already at the Lima Bean when Kurt got there, two drinks sitting in front of him on the table. “I can’t help but wonder how you can afford clothes like that?” Blaine smiled handing Kurt his drink. “I don’t think I know you well enough to divulge my shopping secrets.” Kurt laughed. The two elapsed into a mutual silence as Kurt took the first drink of his latte.

“So..” Blaine started again, “the video?” and Kurt’s heart sank. For a terrifying moment Kurt wanted to flee, he really couldn’t take explaining what had gone on in the confines of Mr. Shuester’s tiny office to another person, sighing the soprano shrugged, “as fun as it was that performance was still fraternizing with New Direction’s biggest competition.” he reasoned wrapping suddenly cold hands around the paper cup.

Hazel eyes squinted as Blaine thought he saw panic ..no sorrow, as when they had first met..cross Kurt’s fair features but the moment passed and all the Warbler could do was agree with the logic for wanting the video removed. “Well Nick took it down this morning.” he reassured. Unfolding his hands Blaine ached to place one over Kurt’s delicate pale fingers, or rest it on the most assuredly soft fabric laying over his wrist, but opted to rest his cheek against it instead.

“Even if it is fraternizing we should sing together again.” Blaine said, “no cameras though, I promise.” he smiled that completely engaging smile that Kurt couldn’t help but return. “Maybe after Sectionals.” Kurt agreed. From there the two fell into easy banter about what their choirs were doing that lead to talk about music in general.

“Are you going to do a solo this week?” Blaine asked remembering the dilemma that lead to his favorite duet ever. “I don’t think so.” Kurt answered slowly, “the assignment is Country and even though my brother’s friend leant me his Ipod last night I can’t find a song I connect with.”

“Do you have it with you.” Blaine suddenly perked up extending his arm across the table. “Don’t be ridiculous.” Kurt replied unwrapping his hand from around his cup brushing the back of his hand against Blaine’s palm for the briefest of seconds, “why would I bring someone else’s Ipod out and about.”

It took all of Blaine’s will power to not grab hold of that silken hand. He didn’t want to freak Kurt out but since Saturday he just had a very strong urge to hold the thin body against his again. Bringing his hand back to rest under his chin Blaine laughed with the lyrical soprano, “we could look for something from between the sheets.” he suggested when they compatibly stopped. “How about we just take a walk.” Kurt offered, “I sort of don’t want to thing about glee for a bit.”

Standing Blaine gave Kurt his most sincere smile extending his hand, “as you wish.” he declared feeling butterflies flutter up his chest when Kurt slipped his porcelain hand into his offered hand. “You are far to dapper to be a dread pirate.” Kurt joked tangling his fingers comfortably around Blaine’s.

It was well after four when the navigator pulled into it’s parking spot in the garage. After their walk, filled with conversation that somehow turned from how fabulous the Princess Bride is to which Disney Princess Kurt most resembled, Blaine was campaigning for Rapunzel where Kurt was animate he was way more Ariel, the boys decided to stop at the music store anyway so Blaine could get the sheet music for Katy Perry’s Last Friday Night. That lead them back to the Lima Bean for more coffee and another almost hour of Kurt teasing Blaine over his Katy Perry obsession.

Kurt wasn’t in the door more then a second before his dad had him in a protective hug and was checking him over for any new injuries. “Where the hell have you been!” Burt yelled inspecting the bandaging on his hip. “I came home and you were gone.” dad barked, “I left next to thirty messages on your phone.” he went on keeping a firm hold on both of Kurt’s wrists, “why weren’t you answering your phone!” he asked exasperated.

There wasn’t an opportunity for Kurt to answer since Burt didn’t seem to be breathing for this scolding, “we missed the meeting with your Principal.” he informed as though both of them didn’t know it had been Kurt’s intention to avoid that, “I had to make another appointment with her for Friday which means we can’t get you transferred until Monday.”

Suddenly needing air Burt heaved a sigh but Kurt knew better then to take that as an chance to defend himself. Green eyes finally diverted from glasz and Burt released his hold on one of Kurt’s wrists. “Finn and Puck are out there right now looking for you.” he told, “I would have called your friend Blaine to help but I don’t have his number.” at that Kurt’s free hand closed around the strap of his bag and Burt realized, “were you hanging out with that Blaine kid all day?”

That, Kurt knew, was an actual question that demanded an answer NOW! “He wanted to hang out this week since Dalton’s doing teacher evaluations.” Kurt explained, “I agreed to meet him today at noon before you told me about the meeting with Principal Sylvester.”

“I should make you go stand in the corner then put you over my knee.” dad sighed as he sat back in the recliner. “You didn’t tell me about your plans because?” he asked after a tense moment. “I don’t want Mr. Shuester to get fired.” Kurt answered biting his lip.

Holding his hand out Burt nodded, “you’re not driving again until we get you enrolled at Dalton.” he explained. When Kurt tried to hand the navigator’s keys to him though Burt closed his hand, “nu uh, I want you to come here.” he clarified taking the hand holding the keys and pulling his kid into his lap.

“Am I in trouble?” Kurt eventually asked. “Oh you better believe it buddy.” Burt laughed hugging the skinny boy tighter. “Are you going to spank me?” said boy continued playing listlessly with the buttons of his dad's blue work shirt. “That I don’t know.” dad answered. And though he tried he couldn’t keep the fear from his voice.


	16. Chapter 16

Sighing Kurt let his head droop to his dad’s shoulder. Burt knew Kurt wanted everything to be normal, he really wanted that too, but he just couldn’t. What was revealed. It made him sick to even consider bringing Kurt over his knee. So Burt held his kid on his lap letting him play with the buttons on his shirt quietly.

After a while Burt called Finn to tell Puck and him that Kurt was at home and safe.

Finn and Puck were twenty minutes away when they got that call. By the time they got to the house Kurt was laying across the couch, head resting on his dad’s lap while Burt watched the news. 

“Where is he?” Finn yelled bursting through the front door. Puck followed at a leisurely stroll to witness Finn standing beside the couch seething. He heard bits of Burt’s hushed tempering of Finn but was less interested when he got to the other side of his friend an found Kurt, sleeping. 

“Finn.” Puck hissed pointing to the sleeping form. And as much as Finn wanted Kurt awake so he could have a turn scolding him the sight of him in such peace melted away his anger leaving only the fear. 

“Noah, you wanna bring him up to bed?” Burt asked ghosting a hand over slight shoulders that rose and fell gently with the sleeping boy’s deep breaths, “I would have when I was sure he was out but.. Doctor’s orders.” the father grinned sadly, obviously missing his ability to take care of his kid the way he was accustomed to.

Nodding Puck stepped forward resting a hand on Kurt’s hip to turn him onto his back so it would be easy to scoop him up. When the pale boy started to wake Puck squatted down so he was eye level with Kurt, “arms around my neck Princess.” he cooed earning an odd look from Burt. It didn’t matter though as Kurt flung his arms around Puck’s solid neck returning to dosing once he was lifted into the tight end’s strong arms.

As soon as he was sure Puck was out of ear shot Finn turned his attention back to Burt. “You didn’t punish him at all did you?” Finn asked. “He’s gotten his driven privileges suspended and he’s grounded for the next two weeks.” Burt explained but the look he got from his step-son told him he didn’t think it was enough.

Sighing Burt leaned forward heavily resting his arms on his knees. “Would you be able to... after yesterday?” he sighed. Finally sitting himself Finn regarded the question, and the forlorn face delivering it, then leaned back running his large hands over his face into messy hair. “No.” he moaned, “the whole time we were looking for him I was afraid we’d find him.” he sighed, “because then I would be expected to spank him and I don’t think I can.” Finn rambled exhausted.

Both men sat in compatible silent for a moment before the six foot plus jock lurched forward into a pose that matched Burt’s, “are we?” Finn stumbled, “is everything going to be ok?” 

Upstairs Puck was happy that Burt left Kurt’s bedroom door open in his hunt for his kid that afternoon as it made getting to the bed much easier. Once at that enormous bed though the mohawked boy encountered an actual problem. Resting his Princess on top of the super soft comforter Puck pushed dark hair away from Kurt’s pale face. 

“Hey.” Puck started softly, “Hummel? You gotta get ready for bed.” he tried but Kurt was dead to the world. “Come on Kurt.” Puck tried again squeezing Kurt’s shoulder a little. When that didn’t work the self proclaimed badboy resorted to shaking the shoulder slightly. “One more chance Princess.” he offered after a soft porcelain hand batted at him, “either you get up and get yourself ready for bed or I’ll be forced to change you and help you brush your teeth and that all that shit.” 

To that Kurt actually snorted just before stubbornly rolling onto his side and away from Noah Puckerman. Grinning Puck shot out and swatted that perky backside then rolled the slight body back over so he could pull it up into a sitting position. “Noah stop.” Kurt complained laughingly, “I’m hurt.” he tried when the larger boy just kept manhandling him.

“Uh huh.” Puck answered having successfully gotten his..crush?.. off the huge bed, “not hurt enough to test us all today though.” he commented marching the porcelain boy over to his dresser, “pajamas in here?” he assumed sitting on the floor while pulling Kurt down onto his lap. 

Curling against the wall that is Puck’s muscular chest Kurt sighed, “wasn’t testing...” he argued weakly, if a little waspishly. “Ya huh.” Puck nodded again tilting Kurt’s chin up til he could look into, now wide awake, eyes, “I think we should let your boy Blaine in on the Kurt Hummel care plan so next time something like this happens..” he teased. “I could run to him for protection.” Kurt finished returning Puck’s smirk. 

Pulling Kurt’s expensive pair of pajamas out of the drawer Puck prepared to help dress the slight boy. “Not those.” Kurt objected leaning into the drawer himself. The pajamas the fashionable youth took out were simple pants and t-shirt, like he wore the night before. “You sure?” Noah asked quirking an eyebrow. The nod he received had Puck folding the silky garments and returning them to the drawer.

“You know you should have gotten your butt paddled for that stunt.” Puck went on helping Kurt to stand then raising himself. “Dad’s afraid to.” Kurt sighed unbuttoning his outer most top slowly, “so is Finn.” the soprano breathed allowing Puck to takeover disrobing his slender frame.

“And you decided to take advantage of that.” Noah observed dryly. He hadn’t expected the thin boy in his arms to pull away so violently at that assessment. The hurt glasz eyes that bore into his melted some of Puckerman’s irritation, though not all. “It’s not like I would have cried abuse if either of them did.” Kurt countered wrapping his arms over his chest in that way that tells everyone that knows him he’s upset.

Reaching to pull Kurt back to him, so he could finished getting the boy changed, Puck was further frustrated by a successful dodge. Staring into those amazing and completely defiant eyes Puck contemplated dragging that broken brat back to his over sized bed, seriously why does someone so small need a bed so large, and spanking that perky butt himself. “You’re asking for it princess.” he warned making another grab for the slender boy. 

“What if I am?” Kurt returned allowing Puck to latch on to his elbow and pull him in. Returning to disrobing that battered body Puck shook his head, “you had better consider whether you can take a trip over Puckasaurus’s knee little boy.” the jock admonished as he pulled Kurt’s shirt up over his head. Hissing at the purple welts criss-crossing over that pale back Puck nodded, “I can see why your old man and Finn are afraid to lay down the law.” he whistled letting his hands drift from their hold on Kurt’s arm and waist. 

“And now you’re afraid too.” that soprano murmured crossing over to his night shirt so he could cover the evidence of Mr. Shue’s assault. Puck watched mutely as Kurt finished changing, cringing again when he caught view of the bruising across the slight boy’s rear and thighs. Turning back to Puck’s continuing presence Kurt placed artistic hands on slim hips and glared at the other boy, “I’m dressed for bed.” he announced, “you can leave now.” 

About then Finn trudged up the stairs and peered into his little brother’s room. “Burt said since mom’s working an overnight we’re responsible for our own dinners.” he informed only to be pushed aside by a frantic Kurt. “Dad, put that ham down and get out of the kitchen.” both jocks heard the high pitched shriek preceding a less then civil conversation about diets and doctors. 

“He’s practically begging for a spanking.” Puck stated staring out into the hallway. “You’d think he’d be happy with all the slack.” Finn replied listening to his step-dad grumble his way back into the livingroom. “You’ve gotta realize that if things change to much around here it’ll just be more evidence that what happened was his fault.” Puck asked/observed directing his light brown eyes at his best friend.

Turning to look at Puck with creased forehead Finn asked, “how do you figure that?” to which the other boy shrugged. “That’s what happened when my old man left.” he told, “mom shut down and everything changed. I thought it was my fault for a long time.” the badass confided rubbing his hands uncomfortably on his jeans before heading toward the stairs, “the therapy I went through in juvie helped a lot with the miss placed guilt.” 

“You think Kurt should go to therapy?” Finn inquired trailing his friend, honorary brother, into the living room. “I don’t need therapy!” the three men heard from the kitchen before Kurt appeared in the doorway, “we’re not bringing charges against Mr. Shuester.” soprano ticked eyeing his dad, “and I’m not going to the hospital.” he informed, “everything will be fine. I’ll transfer to Dalton and Mr. Shue won’t have anymore reason to be angry.” 

With that said the feminine boy returned to the soup he was reheating for his dad. “Kuuurrt.” Burt called resting his head back in an attempt to see into the kitchen. “No!” was the cut response from the shrieking soprano. Pinching the bridge of his nose Burt shifted between reminding himself that his kid was still in a lot of pain and wanting to stem the attitude that was bubbling up before it got out of control. “Try again kiddo?” he sighed making his way into the kitchen. Even from the doorway Burt could see the tension in his kid’s shoulders. It was going to be hard but Burt decided keeping Kurt from exploding was more important then coddling the injured child. 

Crossing to the stove Burt reached around the strung body using the appliance to hold itself up and turned the burner off before collecting his enraged son in a restraining hold. “Kurt I think you need to go lay down and try to remember who the adults are in this house.” he told in a voice that was calm but authoritative, in a volume that Kurt could hear over his own nearly nonsensical screaming. Even with the tone of Dad’s voice breaking threw his hysteria Kurt continued struggling in the confining hug.

“I don’t wantto!” was mostly what he was shrieking, which thanks to years of working in a loud environment Burt was able to tune out. “Kurt. Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep fighting.” dad ordered loosening his hold on the wrist he’d taken but tightening the arm wrapped around that heaving back. Guilt punched Burt in the gut as he heard the constrained whimper that applying pressure to that injured back caused but he didn’t let up. “If you can’t stop yourself I’ll have Finn or Puck help you to your bedroom.” Dad warned.

Normally he would have just picked his panicked kid up and took him where he need to go but..Doctor’s orders.. Burt was rather hating that. Unexpectedly Burt felt someone else on the other side of Kurt and another calloused hand rest just above his own on Kurt’s shoulder. Looking past the frantically, now weeping, boy green eyes met Puck’s brown gaze and Burt smiled thankfully. “It’s alright man.” Puck assured turning Kurt in his arms and picking the slight boy up into a bridal carry. 

“Send some of that soup up with Finn in about thirty minutes.” the mohawked boy called over his shoulder. Passing his mentioned friend on the way back up the stairs Puck simply nodded at the questioning look. “Did he hurt himself?” Finn asked in a horse whisper following Puck, carrying Kurt, to the bottom of the stairs. “He’s alright.” Puck smiled feeling the slender boy in his arms stiffen. “He wants everyone to stop talking about him like he’s not here.” they both heard Kurt grumble from Puck’s broad shoulder.

Shifting slightly, forcing Kurt to turn away from burying his face into his neck, Puck smiled pleasantly at his captive. “Well then answer your brother.” he nudged. Red rimmed glasz eyes turned to Finn and the flustered boy sighed, “I didn’t hurt myself at the stove.” Starting back up the steps Puck replied, “the way you were flailing around you’re lucky your old man turned that burner off or you would have.”


	17. Chapter 17

Returning to Kurt’s bedroom Puck didn’t allow his prisoner out of his arms until they reached the bed were he set the perturbation boy gently onto the pillow top, after pulling back the bedding.

“Listen.” Puck started keeping Kurt’s gaze with a stern look the slight boy had only seen once on the delinquent, “we all know you’re hurting, not just physically but emotionally.” he informed, “as soon as you’re ready to let all the people that want to help do just that we will. Happily. But until then you’ve got to, at least, be here.”

“I wasn’t running away!” suddenly angry soprano shouted pushing at Puck’s chest. Seizing the hands pushing at him Puck snorted, “playing all day with your Warbler boy to avoid talking to Sylvester sure sounds like ‘running away’ to me.” Ignoring the irate tone Kurt pulled at Puck’s hold only to find the endeavor futile so the petulant boy gave up his best glare.

“Go away Puckerman.” the fussy male soprano demanded. Short of first declaring Puck ‘mean’ Kurt’s demand was as close to being a toddler as the slight boy’s probably ever been. Instead of going away though Noah sat on the huge bed himself. “If I go away you’ll return to sulking, and blaming yourself, and I just can’t have that.” as far as Puck was concerned angry Kurt was better then sad Kurt.

Noah wasn’t expecting the limber porcelain boy to wedge one of his long legs between them and kick him. Or the very loud, “I said GO AWAY PUCK!” Tumbling off the bed Noah reconsidered his opinion on angry verses sad. Before getting a chance to get up Noah sat Finn’s sneakers rush past him and heard a sickeningly sweet, “what happened.” as though Finn were talking to a baby.

“Your bitch brother kicked me.” Puck yelled pulling himself off the floor. The scene he saw once standing again made the badass both sick and amused. Kurt was demurely showing his ‘big brother’ his wrists giving Finn Bambi eyes and talking quietly about how he asked Puck to leave. “You manipulative brat.” the vilified jock spat.

“Maybe you should go home.” Finn interrupted angrily raising to stand between Puck and Kurt protectively. “Fine.” Puck spat glaring around his bestfriend to the fragile boy cowering on the bed, “this isn’t over brat.” he warned, “you may not have been when you ran off, but this is clear manipulation Kurt. You keep playing this game with me, I won’t care how sore you are, you’re going over my knee for the paddling of your life!”

Turning away from Puck’s threat Finn closed his arms around his ‘frightened’ step-brother, “leave Kurt alone Puck.” the protective jock returned, “just because you’re jealous.” dark brown eyes aimed accusingly at his friend. Shaking his head Puck gave one last warning look to the step-brothers then left. Waiting for the tell-tell slam of the front door to indicate Puck was gone Finn held his little brother rocking gently.

“You wanna come down stairs?” Finn asked softly running his hand through Kurt’s hair. “No thank you.” was his answer. Puck’s threat left the a pit in Kurt’s stomach. It was just to easy to use Finn’s new found over-protectiveness in getting Puck to lay off, and if that included pretending to be more traumatized then he actually was. But after his one-time bully stormed off guilt had started seeping in.

Hours after Puck put him in bed Kurt found himself unable to sleep, which was convenient for Carole when she came to check on him at two a.m. when she got home. “Hey honey.” she smiled around the door, “Burt told me you disappeared today.” her voice was kind as it always was and soft for the twilight hour. “Technically it was yesterday.” Kurt corrected only bothering to look up from his book when he heard the door slide open further.

“We were all worried.” Carole told, mostly to fill the silence. Marking his place the delicate boy put his book aside then scooted over a bit to give his step-mother room on his king sized bed. “What did you think could have happened?” he asked trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Carole only worried because she cared. It didn’t matter if that fear was irrational or not.

Settling on the plush bed beside the slender young man Carole took one of his hands between hers, “some predators abduct their victim’s if they can’t access them in the way they’re accustomed.” she reasoned, “and Finn did say Mr. Shuester was absent again today.” she added looking into her step-son’s bright eyes. “But you’re here.” the mother breathed inching back to the edge of the bed, “safe.” she smiled raising to stand.

Crawling to the side of the bed Carole was standing on Kurt wrapped his arms around her neck giving a tight hug to the closest thing he’s had to a mother since his biological mom passed. “I’m sorry I scared you.” he apologized. Feminine hands crept up Kurt’s sides where they lingered, seemingly waiting for permission to return the hug.

“How’s your back dear?” Carole asked itching to pull that scrawny child close. “Not great, but it’s healing.” that soprano laughed exhaling lightly when arms stronger then they looked circled him. “Don’t disappear again and I’ll forgive you.” just under her joke remained a threat that Kurt was eager to obey. He’d yet to be more then swatted by Mrs. Hudson-Hummel but if her ‘reminding’ smacks were anything to go by Kurt did not want to find himself over his step-mom’s knee.

Raising a maternal hand further to push beautiful dark hair away from Kurt’s pale face Carole offered another warm smile, “then we’re good.” she promised, “now get some sleep.” the mother ordered. Kurt could tell she was fighting the urge to kiss him on the tempo like he’d seen her kiss Finn. So he just gave her another squeeze before pulling away to get re-situated under his mountain of covers.

Even cuddled by the layers of blankets Kurt had a hard time falling asleep. What Carole told him wouldn’t stop playing on his mind. Mr. Shue wasn’t there? The only time he’d missed glee was when he was ‘expelled’ last year just before Sectionals and when he got the flu. Watching shadows dance on the wall, being cast from the bay window, Kurt tried hard not to think about his abuser and the two day absence from McKinley.

By the time Kurt woke up, after only getting three hours of sleep, the worry over Mr. Shuester was eating away at him. Curling into a chair at the table Kurt quietly watched his family prepare for their day with the empty feeling of having nowhere to go, nothing to do. Looking over at his kid mutely moving food around his plate Burt crossed to the table sitting beside the moody boy.

“How’re you feeling today?” dad asked cupping a hand over the artistic porcelain hand maneuver a fork uselessly about. “Still achy.” soprano moaned resting his head against his dad’s extended arm. “Take some Advil.” Burt instructed squeezing the hand he held before letting go to get the prescribed pills. Returning with the pills, plus a glass of water, Burt slide the uneaten food away. Making certain the painkillers were taken Burt stayed in his seat beside his kid.

Once that was done Burt rose pulling Kurt up with him. “Now back to bed for a while.” he instructed guiding the unresisting kid back to the stairs. “I don’t want you coming back down here until after ten.” dad ordered. Going back to the kitchen Burt shared a knowing look with Finn, “your mom said he was still awake when she got home this morning.” he clarified. Even if Kurt hadn’t been awake at three in the morning Burt would have sent him back to bed. He looked wipe out.

Burying himself back under his blankets Kurt tried to listen for Finn leaving but ended up dozing off. Another few hours of restless sleep found Kurt and left him with awful dreams he couldn’t fully remember when he finally did wake.

“Honey you look dreadful.” Carole sighed seeing the slight boy coming down the stairs. Burt got to him before she could so Carole watched her husband check his son over. “Come on buddy.” Burt cooed guiding the very pale young man back to the couch. Raising Carole gave Kurt room to lie down. She started for the downstairs bath hearing, “please no more Advil.” before crossing the threshold. Turning again Mrs. Hudson-Hummel gave both her new men a confused look. “No buddy, no more pills.” Burt promised helping his kid lie on his stomach across the couch.

“I’m just getting something for your bruises dear.” Carole informed vanishing into the small room for only a moment to reappear with a tube that looked like triple antibiotic. By then Burt had already pushed the dark blue t-shirt up and was peeling back the bandage on Kurt’s shuttering back. Sitting on the floor beside the couch Carole hesitated just a second before sliding her fingers into her step-son’s soft hair, “It’s alright.” she cooed not knowing what else to do while she watched her husband clean a re-bandage the slowly healing cuts on Kurt’s back and hip.

“Those cuts are looking better.” Burt commented trading places with Carole so he could look at the wound on Kurt’s arm while she applied the ointment that she swore would help alleviate some of the bruising. “What were you planning on doing today.” dad asked conversationally as he worked on the cut across Kurt’s arm.

“You’re going to the doctor’s.” the lithe soprano hissed, more from the cold of Carole’s ointment then any real pain. “For another stress test.” Burt confirmed stopping his re-wrapping of the injury he had cleaned to gently pull his son’s lip from between his teeth. “Don’t bite yourself Kurt.” he abolished lightly taking an extra moment to run his thumb over the bitten lip, “you’ve bled enough in the last few day.” dad added with a smile.

The arm Burt had been bandaging shot out of his grip when Kurt felt feminine hands rest on the waist of his pajama pants. A ‘what are you doing’ stare met Carole as the slender porcelain arm came to rest on the waistband stopping the step-mother in her tracks. “Honey, I know you’re bruised down there.” she told sternly, but not unkindly, taking the wrist belonging to the injured arm and handing it to Burt. “I’ll understand if you don’t want me applying this there.” she continued pulling Kurt’s pajama top down over his ‘treated’ back. “If you’d prefer your dad do it that’s ok.” Carole finished keeping her step-son’s skeptical eyes.

A little smirk crossed Carole’s face when Kurt turned away from her, a victory in the battle of wills, but when he didn’t respond she allowed her grin to slip. “So what’s it going to be Kurt? You’ve got to tell us what you want.” the once single mother asked.


	18. Chapter 18

“I want to go back to bed.” Kurt whined into his uninjured arm. Casting a look over to Burt Carole was relieved when he nodded holding his hand out for the tube, “I’ll take care of it.” Dad told pocketing the ointment. Both Burt and Carole stood at the same time giving Kurt room to push himself onto his hands and knees before his dad wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Come on kiddo.” Burt coaxed helping his kid to stand again. Carole watched the two up the stairs until they hit the landing and she could no longer see them then went about tidying the main living areas so Kurt would have nothing to do while she and Burt were at the doctor’s save rest.

“Mr. Shuester I can not expel your sassy gay student just because he almost cursed in your extra curricular club.” Figgins explained exasperated, “aside from occasionally dressing in distracting clothes and using the girls restroom for conferences young Kurt has done nothing wrong, talking back to you once is not grounds for such severe punishment.”

They were going around in circles by that point and Figgins was ready to erupt with one of his famous ‘my word is law’ edicts. “I will not authorize it.” the Principal said firmly, “you will just have to deal with this some other way.”

Kurt had been waiting in Figgins’ secretary’s office for close to twenty minutes trying to both hear and not see the two adult arguing. Unfortunately he could only make out ill-defined yells from either party. When Mr. Shue exploded into the ‘waiting room’ he paused only long enough to catch his erring male soprano’s wrist towing the slender boy along behind him.

“Mr Shuester?” Kurt panted struggling to keep pace, “please, I can’t get expelled my dad would freak out.” A bitter grin crossed the teacher’s lips at the thought of Burt Hummel, blue collar champion for gay kids all over Lima, would express any sort of anger toward his spoiled brat. “Lucky day for you then.” Shuester smirked using his hold on Kurt’s rapidly bruising wrist to swing the skirted boy into his office in the music suit.

Releasing his grip on the porcelain wrist Will slammed the door behind him ominously. “One more outburst like that though and you’re out.” Shuester warned advancing on his frustrating student. “I was just being proactive Mr. Shue, like Rachel.” Kurt explained slipping into his haughty voice. “You were being disrespectful.” Will countered taking another step forward.

A satisfied smile tugged the over stressed man’s lip when his ‘problem’ inched back into his desk startling himself when those gorgeous legs hit the metal frame. “If Figgins won’t punish you for that I sure will.” he added closing in on the boy. Trapping that slim body between his and the rickety desk. Will’s callused hands captured Kurt’s alabaster hands pushing them palm down on the fake wood to either side of his annoyingly perky butt. “How do you think I should do that Ter-Kurt.” Will breathed hot against ivory skin that was beginning to color with a flush of embarrassment.

“am I not serving detention?” light breathy voice that should not belong to the body it came from asked clearly confused. “You honestly think that’s enough?” Mr. Shue hissed letting one hand fall from it’s grip to trace lightly the hem of the skirt brushing over cotton covered thighs. Green eyes caught glasz and for a brief moment Will thought ‘this is wrong’ which was replaced as soon as he thought it with ‘if Emma’s eyes were blue they’d look just like this.’

The body pressed to his jerked violently and a disgusted, “Mr. Shue!” was shouted in the direction of the teacher’s tightening slacks. And if he’d just yelled ‘Will’ instead it would have been exactly like Terri used to. Pulling away, while keeping his hold on Kurt’s hand Mr. Shue pulled the bratty teen with him to the center of his small office. “I asked if you thought detention was enough?” he demanded switching his grip to a bruising hold on a bicep that he should not have felt muscle flexing in.

Another feeling of deep satisfaction warmed Will’s chest when the ‘independent’ student wilted toward to floor after he’d tightened his hand around that arm. “No.” Kurt eventually wailed. Of course with that admitted Mr. Shue was stuck. He really wanted to hit Kurt, for never needing him like the other glee kids did and being so obstinate, but there would be questions and lawsuits and the termination of this job if his challenging student left his office with bruises on his face. Luckily the problem himself gave Mr. Shuester his solution.

“...Finn is so going to paddle me.” Will heard his captive whine under his breath. “Is that how Finn got you to suddenly start obeying him?” Mr. Shue asked with a smirk. He had wondered at the subtle shift in the new brothers’ interactions and with that admission he knew. Not needing an answer the teacher hauled his student back up to stand turning him to face the desk as he did so.

A shutter escaped Kurt’s deceptively slight frame when Mr. Shue pushed up flush against his back and he could feel the erection from earlier had only hardened as it rubbed against first his thigh then his backside. Ruthlessly moving them both until Kurt was bent over that poorly constructed desk Will run a rough hand up one of Kurt’s toned thighs over the curve of his tempting butt pushing the skirt well over the rear bent before him.

“Maybe if I applied my hand to you’re backside you’ll obey me too.” Shuester wondered mere inches from Kurt’s ear just before sliding his well worked body over the planes of the slighter frame below him. “Mr Shue..” Kurt protested giving a try at pushing himself up. That earned him a firm swat and elbow pressed into the small of his back.

“I’ve never actually spanked anybody before.” Will told giddily while he wrapped calloused fingers between the cotton of Kurt’s leggins and soft supple skin. Pulling harder then he intended in his fevered rush to bare ‘Porcelain’s’ ass Will ripped the flimsy pants eliciting an angry groan from the body he held. In retaliation to the unpleasant sound Will smacked the pale white buttocks, once on the left cheek then again on the right. Pressing hard as he ran his palm over the fleshy portion of Kurt’s rear Mr. Shuester smiled.

“Mr. Shuester?” he heard the unique boy ask, and that delicate hand press something cool against the back of his neck. “Are you going to be alright or do I need to call an ambulance?” Kurt asked scanning his teacher’s apartment from where they sat in the bathroom.

Raising his face out of the toilet Will aimed foggy eyes at the boy beside him, arm still raised to hold the ice pack in place. Resting his own rough hand over the silky skin of Kurt’s Will felt him slide that artistic appendage away. “What are you doing here?” Shuester finally asked realizing that this was not a dream. “Saving your life apparently.” Kurt returned making to stand, “and probably cleaning your apartment.” the sassy soprano added, “it looks like a frat party happened here with all the beer cans, liquor bottles, and vomit.”


	19. Chapter 19

“No..I mean. Kurt you cannot be here.” Will told following the young man into his living room. “What happened between us-” he started only to get cut off by Kurt injecting, “what you did to me.” with a sigh Will pressed on, “you should be at home, resting. Recovering.” Will begged.

Turning, half empty beer in hand, Kurt leveled a look at Mr. Shue that was decidedly unpleasant, “right, instead of making sure you don’t succeed in committing the ultimate act of selfness I should have followed your lead and wallowed self-pity.” the aggravated soprano lectured tossing the can in the waste basket he was holding in his other hand. “No thank you Mr. Shue.”

“How’d you even get in my apartment?” Shuester wondered running a hand slowly threw his hair then down his face. “Your landlord let me in when I told her I was one of your glee kids.” Kurt informed making quick work of picking up. “And why are you here?” Will pressed settling on the arm of his couch to watch the stubborn boy clean.

“We can talk about that after you take a shower.” The lithe boy demanded dropping the waste basket now full of empty and leaking cans. For the first time Will looked Kurt over fully. He was wearing a scarf over a form hugging black top and equally tight pants, which were tucked into his usual knee high Dock Marten boots, and the Spanish teacher had to remind himself that he was not gay.

“Seriously Mr. Shue, you smell like Finn after football practice, if you don’t clean yourself I’ll throw-up from the accumulative stench.” Will just shook his head good naturedly at the order and headed back into his bathroom. A small voice in the back of his head nagged at him to drag that brat over the arm of his couch and give him a good beating but he couldn’t..wouldn’t. Perhaps it was the time off, or the distance from the causes of his stress, but Will was just less enraged.

Taking his time in the shower, since he hadn’t taken even the most basic care of himself since that last confrontation, Will Shuester tried not to think about what he had put that curious young man, now cleaning his apartment, through. With the ache in his jaw though it was hard to leave those events in the ashes of his memory. And remembering caused other problems. Luckily Will was in the shower, where that sort of problem washed easily down the drain.

Returning to his living room washed, dressed, and shaved, Will was only mildly surprised to find the three main rooms cleaner then he normally kept them. “I’m assuming you haven’t told anyone you were planing on stopping here today?” Will hunted down the elegant young man making himself at home in his kitchen. “You’re assumption is correct.” Kurt returned mid his preparation of coffee.

Sighing Will slid into his banquette seat, “Why are you here Kurt.” he not-so-much asked again letting his voice take a stern tone. “I was worried about you.” Kurt replied successfully started the coffee maker. Shaking his head Mr. Shue struggled to find any hint of sarcasm in the youthful, and somehow old, voice. When he’d failed at finding some cruel joke Will held out a hand to his uninvited guest, “come here.” he ordered softly.

True shock registered on the choir director’s face when Kurt actually crossed to sit in the chair across from him. Still he took the porcelain hand resting atop his table gaining eye contact while doing so. “With everything between us you can’t seriously tell me you’re here just because you were concerned?” 

Sliding that soft ivory hand from Mr. Shue’s cupped hold Kurt shrugged, “I would like to understand why what happened did. But I’ve made peace with the fact that it’ll probably remain a mystery.” he spoke lightly, in a rare casual manner. A silence lingered after that. The only noise in the apartment coming from the coffee maker as both parties retreated to their own thoughts regarding the matter that still hung between them.

“I heard that you hadn’t been at school the last few days.” Kurt started again raising gracefully out of his seat to attend to the coffee. “Nothing good can come from that much time alone.” he added on his return to the table. Looking right into calm glasz eyes Will let go a heavy sigh, “so what happens now?” he asked warily.

Receiving a shrug as his initial answer Will gave himself little hope that the Hummels were about to let him off the hook for his deeds. Even if Kurt seemed willing to let the situation go Burt would definitely be bent on prosecuting. “I’ll transfer to Dalton.” Kurt started simply, “you’ll go back to coaching the New Directions.” there was a bit of silence after that that made Will anxious. “Then I guess we’ll see.” the lithe soprano finished taking a long drink from his coffee.

“I asked Finn and Puck to tell everyone I’m transferring because of the bullying.” Kurt explained easing a little out of his stiffened posture when Mr. Shue relaxed. “I didn’t intend for..that.” Will promised. “Don’t.” he was cut-off, “it happened, we’ll both find our own ways of coping.” at that eyes that swirled with emotion bore into Will’s guilty gaze, “If you want to promise me anything, it will be that you’ll never inflict that kind of terror on any of the others.” to that Mr. Shuester nodded.

“I’m going to skin him.” Burt announced dialing his son’s number for the tenth or twelfth time in as many minutes, “if he’s with that Blaine I’m going to skin the both of them.” the agitated father ranted making his wife smile fondly. “We already asked Blaine if he’d seen Kurt today and I trust that he’s being truthful.” Carole reminded from her place on the couch.

“Burt sit down.” she sighed when the man she loved continued pacing, and glaring at his phone, “you can yell at Kurt’s voice mail just as easily from the couch and this way you won’t aggravate your arrhythmia.” relaxing against her husband when he settled beside her Carole tried her hardest to calm him with gentle touches and soft murmurs promising everything’s going to be alright.

Like the previous day Finn was searching Kurt’s usual hunts for his awol step-brother. Unlike the day before Puck wasn’t joining him Finn refused to let his former-bestfriend anywhere near his fragile little brother. Leaving the Westerville mall the gigantic jock got the most shocking call of his life. “Kurt where are you?” he started forgoing greetings in his worry.

“Just leaving Mr. Shue’s.”


	20. Chapter 20

Why?” Finn gasped shocked, “did that bastard do something to you?”

“No!” the boy on the other end returned sounding offended, “listen Finn, just shut up and do something for me.” Kurt requested feeling the beginnings of the headache he often got trying to talk rationally with his step-brother.

When the silence from Finn stretched Kurt knew he had simply nodded and fought the urge to call his well meaning sibling a moron, “I’ll just assume you’ve agreed.” he couldn’t stop from muttering, “I want you to take care of Mr. Shue.” the haughty soprano informed plainly. “Dude!” the jock from the other end of the phone broke, “I love you and all but I can’t kill someone.”

Pulling off into a gas station, because Kurt could not continue driving and deal with that much stupid, the lithe soprano sighed moving his phone away from his mouth so Finn wouldn’t hear the cynical laughing. Returning to the conversation Kurt let out a breath and tried again to explain what he needed from Finn.

“I want you to make sure Mr. Shue is alright, just keep an eye on him.” Kurt explained sounding far calmer then he felt. There was a long pause after that. Both boys sitting in their own cars across how-many-miles. One thinking whether he could comply with the request from his beloved brother while said brother held his breath hoping the former would reply with a yes.

“Answer me one thing.” Finn demanded solemnly, “why were you there?”

Biting his lip Kurt watched the patrons of the convenience store like any one of them might be eavesdropping. His chest tightened at the thought of what he’d walked into that trashed apartment to find. A shaking breath left him before the male soprano blurted, “he tried to kill himself.”

“Where are you right now?” Finn asked as soon as Kurt answered his heavy question. “The gas station down the road from Mr. Shues’ complex.” Kurt answered with a shutter. Before he knew it he was crying, without fully knowing why, and couldn’t stop. “Stay there, I’m coming to get you.” Finn ordered finally starting his own car while putting his phone on speaker so he could continue to talk to his fragile brother.

Driving faster then he normally would, and very thankful he wasn’t pulled over, Finn arrived at the gas station in record time. Parking next to the Navigator the football star all but jumped over the hood of his shitty car to get to his Kurt. Opening the driver’s side door with a frantic force Finn collected his calmed but visually shocked brother into strong arms holding the trembling body until he was sure it was the chill in the air and not the fear of seeing their teacher’s attempted suicide making him shutter.

Both Hudmel’s were quiet while Finn drove them home. Lost in reflections of how last year, and that summer, everything had been so radically different. And now neither could look at William Shuester or McKinley high the same way.

“How?” Finn croaked pulling onto their street. As much as he didn’t want to upset Kurt he needed to know what Mr. Shue tried to do. “Chased a handful of sleeping pills with a bottle of whisky after drinking four cases of beer over a two day period.” the frightened soprano answered clinically to which Finn nodded stiffly. At least he didn’t try to hang himself like all those kids they talk about on youtube.

Putting Kurt’s beloved car in park Finn placed his large hand over both of the porcelain hands folded neatly in Kurt’s lap. “You want me to go tell Burt what happened?” he offered. Confusion had to have been written across the jocks face when the smaller boy shot angry eyes at him. “Dad cannot know I was at Mr. Shue’s.” Kurt abolished. Holding a hand out for his car keys Kurt leveled a glare at Finn adding, “I don’t care how much trouble I get into, just don’t tell him that.”

Burt saw the Navigator park in the driveway, he noted that it was Finn behind the wheel, and forced himself to stay inside. Do those deep breathing exercises his doctors wanted him to try. Thankfully, for Burt anyhow, Kurt was the first out of the car and threw the front door.

Without words Burt held out his hand. Understanding the silent demand in his father’s eyes Kurt handed over his car keys equally hushed. Pocketing the confiscated item Burt swatted the skinny child sending him to wait in the corner with a stern look and barked, “go on.” he grappled with a punch to the gut by guilt the moment the spank landed when Kurt muffled a cry with the palm of his artistic hand

Slinking in while Burt was sending Kurt to the corner Finn thought, only briefly, about intervening. Deciding right away it was not worth enraging a stern Burt to protect Kurt the six foot plus jock crossed to his mom. “Could you drive me back to get my car?” he requested wanting to be as far away from scene about to happen as possible.

Nodding in agreement Carole rose from her seat casting a maternal look at the boy in the corner. She understood that between disappearing the day before and again today Kurt had used up his chances at leniency but she had no desire to see him chastised. Coming to her husband’s side Carole kissed his cheek before asking, “should we pick up something for dinner?”

“Sounds good.” Burt answered giving his wife a proper kiss while handing over the keys in his pocket, “take the Navigator.” he offered causing Kurt to turn. Starting to object to anyone using his car Kurt was reminded before words could be formed, “little boys don’t talk in time out.” by his dad.

And oh, how Kurt hated being referred to as a ‘little boy’ but he turned back to the corner quietly.

Seeing his wife and step-son off Burt waited another minute or two before he called is own kid to him. With a huff of indignation Kurt went to stand in pre-spanking position only to be pulled down to sit again in his dad’s lap. “Where’d you go this time.” Burt inquired sounding far calmer then he should have.

Resting his head on his dad’s shoulder Kurt shrugged, “just felt claustrophobic.” he lied. And though Burt could tell it was a lie he really didn’t want to give his kid an actual spanking. “You know you’re very lucky here little boy.” Burt asked, hoping Kurt would stop pushing. “I beg to differ.” was Burt’s reply. Delivered with a wide eyed glasz stare of disbelieve.

“I remember what being called Little boy means and that’s way worse then getting paddled.” Kurt objected even as he smiled mutually with his dad. “Well then maybe after a week or two of early bedtime and not being allowed out of my sight for more then school and bathroom breaks you'll remember that running off while you’re grounded is always going to make the situation worse, never better.” Burt offered with a grin of his own.

“So where were you?” dad tried again garnering only a groan this time. “Alright, don’t answer.” he returned rubbing a callused hand over the soft fabric of Kurt’s shirt. The pair stayed compatibly like that, Kurt’s fingers playing idly along his dad’s t-shirt while Burt ran his hand over his kid’s back, until Carole and Finn got back. At which point Carole demanded a hug from her step-son, giving him a swat for causing a few of her hairs to go gray as well, then ordered that they ‘now’ eat the deli food she picked up.

Days passed since. Mr. Shue returned to his Spanish class and his New Directions with Finn keeping a careful eye on him. And Kurt sat down with Coach-Principal Sylvester insisting that he wasn’t safe at McKinley because of the bullying being inflicted upon him by other students and nothing more. Sylvester surprised everyone by resigning as Principal returning to being just dictator of the Cheerios.

As pledged Burt made sure Kurt was always withing sight, and in bed by 9pm, until he was enrolled at Dalton. That morning, the first day at his new school, Kurt woke at his usual time. Washing away the sweat and wild hair from the night before he found much of the bruising was gone and his cuts were nearly healed. Returning to his bedroom with a cup of coffee Kurt smiled at the blue and red blazer. The promise of a new day.


End file.
